Last Encounters
by Reaper1024
Summary: Things are well within the heavens, but a few adjustments have been made in the Angiris Council. There's been a new female addition to the council, and everyone in the heavens, especially wisdom, finds this new member very intriguing. When a new Demon Lord rises and kidnaps the new angel, the heavens are at an imbalance while the imprisoned angel makes a shocking discovery.
1. Prologue

**_Authors note: I will be making this into more of a story in the near future so please stay with me._ **

There had been many angels who come in contact with wisdom, and then there were those who wouldn't dare come within fifty feet of his presence. The fearful energy that radiated off of his solid charcoal grey armor and his thin but muscular frame was anything but friendly to the naked eye. The angels look up to him and see a powerful leader in the heavens, one that cannot be fooled as easily as one may think. A fearless leader that the high heavens needed for a time of war they were in. Even most demons would cower in his presence and can only hope for mercy, which rarely came, if ever from wisdom. None except for his closer servants and members of the Angiris council would casually strike up a conversation with such a powerful arch angel. Not even Valor would challenge him in a duel, even though he was one of the most skilled and ruthless when it came to any form of battle.

Then there was Unity.

The newest member of the Angiris council, formally an elder herself. She was the first to have ever come to the arch angel of wisdom and challenge him. Her age wasn't far behind his, and she soon proved it to him. She had taken him on in many challenges from fighting him in the training arena, to finishing her research faster than him. This didn't bother the others as much due to the fact that it had helped them all as a majority in the end. Unity never shared favoritism in any of the meetings. She merely would agree and find a positive out of any negative, therefore keeping everything at a balance. However, the council had all seen a shift in her after her first challenge with wisdom.

They call her Irridia, archangel of Unity.

Very quick witted and full of hope, valor, fate, justice and wisdom combined. One of the most unique mixtures that had created Unity. Everyone knew she was different. Some thought of her as a disgrace, others a masterpiece. Whatever they called her she thought nothing of it. She had other, more important things to worry about.

The Angiris council thought of her as strange, much like wisdom. Yet she held more of a calm, more welcoming figure. Her colors radiated faded black and white with a brilliant electric blue trim. Her features seemed sharp and edgy compared to Auriel's smooth appearance. However appearance meant nothing to them. It was all in the skill, cooperativeness, and attentiveness. Those were some of the few things that caught wisdom's attention.

Little did Irridia know that Malthael sensed her presence every time she snuck into his office to borrow another book of his without his permission. He would simply brush it off his shoulder and be on his way. The Angiris council however found this quite odd about Malthael. He never let anyone into his domain without permission, and they wouldn't think that Irridia would have been no different.

For a moment they had thought that Irridia might have been the reason why Malthael had been softening his ways and decisions in the Angiris council.

All of that changed after Unity and Wisdoms last three encounters.

_**Please if you will after you read review below and tell me what you think so far. Tell me if I should continue and what all I should add into the story. This is for the public, therefore, you decide how the story goes. ;) Thanks!**_


	2. Letters

_**Sorry this took a while guys! Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think so far! This may seem a little slow right now but in the next chapter lets just say ... LET THE FIGHTS BEGIN!**_

Chapter 1

Let us begin this story at the time of training, an exercise for the archangels if you will. Not knowing her rank as an archangel, the Angiris council agreed to put Unity into a quick course and run her through a small tutorial.

Unity was an extremely fast learner and always put forth her best effort to complete any task handed to her. Therefore, tutorial was nothing. It wasn't long before Unity was putting up a decent fight against the trainers themselves.

After nearly a week, the daily training was beginning to bore her. She craved another fight but wished for it to be a bit more challenging, something she might encounter in an actual battle or war. She needed something to give her a small taste of what a_ real_ battle with a _real_ enemy would feel like.

While pondering on the subject for a while, she decided it was best to fight someone who has experienced the likes of war many times before her, giving her a better idea, a good dose of what it would be like. Just to prepare herself of course.

Her trainers stated that her abilities match very similar tactics that Valor expressed, though using her own unique personal weapon the Sai, she managed to use the same attacks as he did, but with the skills she possessed, she made them her own, putting a twist on them causing her opponents to falter into a position of loss. The tricks she would play against them made her next move nearly impossible to predict.

This would put her challengers in a bind, not knowing whether to attack, block, or dodge. Irridia used this and much more to her advantage in nearly every fight.

She later made the decision to send out letters to each of the archangels, each asking for permission to receive a few pointers on her training, instead of going to them personally and risk the change of offending them or getting in their way. She still feared them mainly because she was unsure that the others would treat her as an equal member to The Angiris Council. After all, she was still new and needed to respect their boundaries.

She just hoped the letters were convincing enough to lure in at least one or two members.

The first letter was sent to Ithereal, archangel of Fate. Very much a book worm if you ask any archangel that knew him. He cherished each and every book and document he had every laid eyes upon. Reading and writing was his forte, helping him through the years to prevent negative events from taking place or repeating itself from the past.

Irridia was quite fond of reading herself and enjoyed reading his books, until she realized the same story-line was written in each book of his she borrowed. She longed for something different and wished for new and different endings. Sometimes she wished that the stories would have the villains win in the end. Maybe even a sad ending with a young man's true love that dies of a tragic accident or possibly even the other way around. Not always a happy ending.

The second letter was sent to Tyreal, archangel of Justice. Even though Irridia was the smallest in the Angiris council, she was also one of the eldest. Nonetheless Tyreal came off as one of her closest friends really quickly. If anything he appeared to her as more of an uncle figure. He would always be there to talk to and ventilate what was clogging Unity's emotions. Maybe it was because he was down to earth and understanding to not only angels, but to humans as well.

Either way she was extremely grateful to have such a bonding friendship with another archangel. It was comforting to know she knew she could count on Tyreal for some assistance.

The third letter went out to the war lord Imperius, archangel of Valor. Everyone knew him as the hothead of the group. Very demanding and controlling in nearly everything he was involved in, and sometimes things that he had no business about but still had to have his word in. He was most obnoxious when discussing a plan of his, and when it didn't go as he had planned his booming voice made Irridia's ears ring.

This Unity despised most about Valor. How he was always self-centered in his own pride and threw a temper tantrum when he disagreed with Tyreal, and then soon after would follow with a push and shove fight. Though when being two times smaller, Tyreal still stood his ground. She never really understood why he was the way he was, but she believed there was always a reason behind everything.

Whether he would be willing to give her advice on battling or not, she would still decide to send him a request nonetheless.

The fourth letter went towards Auriel, archangel of Hope. She was very humble and considerate of others thoughts and emotions, unlike Imperius. Irridia had developed the habit of taking random visits to observe the works of hope. She found their ability to heal quite fascinating and Auriel was kind enough to teach her a few healing strategies that could come to great use in the future. Mind you it was merely the basics but even then was taken extremely seriously.

Irridia knew Auriel's schedule was always hectic and unpredictable, much like the others, however she still prayed there might be time spared for her own use, mainly because she craved to be in the uprising war that was coming to a climax with Diablo and his army.

Finally the last letter went to the fifth archangel, the current leader of The Angiris Council, and the eldest of them all. This letter was for Malthael, archangel of Wisdom.

Unity found this archangel most fascinating, not only because he had never spoken in her presence, but that he seemed extremely intimidating and dark at first, but the more that she has observed him, the less intimidating he seemed to be. She would sometimes even build enough courage to go into his domain and borrow one of his books off his shelf. She found his books more difficult to read yet had an astonishing outcome in each ending. They were very appealing to the eye, even when she believed it was a sin to judge a book by its cover, she couldn't seem to resist with the intricate patterns and designs that displayed these books so neatly.

When Malthael would allow her to enter, he never paid her any attention when she browsed his books, most likely because she didn't disturb him like most others. She would stay quietly reading and one thing she made sure never to do was ask questions. No matter how hard the flood questions etched themselves into her skull she remained silent.

She tried her best to stay on his good side, especially since she was still a little new with the archangel lifestyle while being an Angiris member. She had an extremely strong feeling that Malthael knew of her attempts to observe his ways.

This feeling that came at random moments radiating off of him when he was near. She would normally begin to blush from embarrassment when they accidentally made eye contact. With this feeling rising in her stomach she hesitated to hand over the last letter. She was beginning to believe this was a bad idea to bother his with such a letter.

"With personal experience, I believe he will ignore the letter completely." Said the messenger. He was slender angel from the wisdom domain. He wore a charcoal cloak with very light suit of glistening silver armor. His wings radiated a vibrant light blue and stood tall, lowering over Unity's small frame.

Irridia stared at the letter while taking in a deep breath.

"Even though it would seem illogical for any normal angel to do so, I would recommend going to him yourself. It might be more effective than a petty letter. I can almost guaranty that." He said with his head held high, almost automatically ranking himself as a higher class angel than she was. "Then again this is wisdom we're talking about." He said, his voice monotone.

He then looked down at Unity while crossing his arms impatiently.

"Hurry up. I don't have all day." He let out in almost a commanded.

Irridia ignored the rude, impatient angel and looked back down at the letter with it's careful, intricate lettering on the front.

"Deliver the message anyways. Whether he responds to the letter or even bothers to read it is up to him." She handed in the letter while keeping direct eye-contact. He then snatched up the letter tucking it in the side pocket of his messenger bag before snapping out his wings and taking off for his next destination.

Irridia rolled her eyes under her shadowed hood while letting out a heavy sigh as she continued on with her day.

_**Please let me know what you think by sending in a small review. Once again sorry it took a while ill try to update again soon. This time with a little more spice and a BANG! R&amp;R!**_


	3. Tyreal

**Sorry for the long wait. I had to postpone the update until my summer vacation finally kicked in. **

* * *

Chapter 2

"Again!"

Irridia jumped back up regaining her posture and faced the oncoming Archangel. Her wings flickered as a large glistening sword came charging towards her. At the last second she managed to maneuver her body to the side allowing the large angelic sword to whistle past her.

Justice whipped his head around just in time to collide his sword with Unity's duel Sai. As their weapons danced with sparks, Irridia finally found an opportunity to strike.

As she ducked to avoid Tyreal's trusty sword, she swung out a leg slamming it right below the back of his knee causing him to drop his sword and fall flat on his back. Irridia then quickly kicked the sword away from his hand before holding him down with her right knee. Tyreal attempted to sit up and shove her off but before he had the chance, Unity crossed her weapons over his throat to keep him at bay.

Tyreal let out what seemed like a grunt as the Sai closed the space around his neck.

"Well done." Tyreal chuckled. "You've improved greatly."

He added a nod in between words. Unity then released him from her hold and gave a small nod while helping him back up.

"Just be sure to keep a tight grip on your weapons. I noticed when our swords collided, yours weren't very intact."

Unity bowed once more.

"I assure you, it won't happen again."

As Tyreal bent over to retrieve his sword, Irridia built up the courage to ask the question she had been meaning to ask for months.

"Do you believe I'd be suited to follow alongside you and the rest of The Angiris Council in the next war?"

Her wings twitched in anticipation. Tyreal approached her and rested a hand upon her shoulder.

"I believe you are ready."

Irridia's wings quickly fluttered with excitement.

"However, you will have to prove to the others that you are ready and willing to commit. You must be prepared at all times."

At the sound of this, Unity's jagged black and blue wings sunk brushing the cold hard floor with the tips.

"How could one do that?" She asked, trying not to sound too eager.

Justice thought a moment while putting the back of one hand on the bridge of his hip.

"Hmm… I see no harm in you joining us one or our smaller battles. Tis will seem like a mere scrimmage."

"I can do that." Irridia nodded.

Tyreal then looked at their surroundings and noticed they were the only ones there.

"Where are the others? I was notified there would be more?" Tyreal questioned.

As Unity turned to walk out, she glanced over her shoulder at Tyreal.

"You're the only one who managed to show up. I understand everyone is always busy, so I wouldn't have been discouraged if no one had come."

Tyreal chuckled to himself lightly before he spoke.

"You have a very forgiving and understanding spirit about you Irridia. Much like Auriel's in fact."

Unity nodded once more.

"Thank you. It's a true honor to be compared to someone as noble as she. I also thank you for sacrificing part of your time to help me. I am truly blessed to have you as a close ally."

"You are most welcome." Tyreal replied. "Well I must now bid you farewell. I hope to see you later on this evening at the meeting."

With this said he gracefully fluttered his wings and guided himself out the exit, leaving Irridia to herself to practice by herself once more.

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the long wait for all of you who have been waiting that is. I shall update withing a week at most and the chapter will be much longer. **


	4. The meeting

_**Sorry for the wait. I tried to make this one a lil longer. I do apologize if the characters are a little off or out of character. All I can say is I tried. I am actually thinking about putting this story in first person from here on out. Irridias perspective of course. If you have any other ideas or suggestions then I'll be more than happy to respond to your reviews. ** _

Chapter 3

The moment Irridia stepped through the double doors to the Angiris Council room she could feel eyes lock onto her small, delicate figure. She tried her best to not make eye contact as she carefully made her way over to her assigned seat between Tyrael and Itherael.

"Great, now we can finally begin." Imperius announced, sounding very cranky as usual, pressing his hands on the table as he leaned over a large map of the heavens.

As Irridia gently applied her weight to the seat, it began letting out a long dragged out leathery squeak. This made Unity's eyes widen and her shoulders to tense up with embarrassment. Imperius paused once more and looked over in irridia's direction, Irritated by her presence. He gave her a disgusted once over making it obvious he didn't want her there and then continued.

"We need a stronger defense placed south of here."

Tyrael shot up from his seat and objected.

"South from here? Why would we place troops in the opposite direction from which the enemy is approaching?" He pressed his hands on the table leaning his weight on the map, pointing north. "This is where we need to send troops!"

Imperius puffed out his chest and curled his large hands into golden fists. The rest of the council knew what was coming. It's not like this was uncommon for it happened in almost every meeting. The two disagree on one thing and it always ends up in a fight that the rest of the council would have to split apart.

"It's an old trick. They'll backlash and attack the least occupied area." Valor's voice rumbled like deep thunder in the back of his throat. "They've done it before and they'll do it ag—"

"And what if they don't?!" Tyrael interjected. "We'll just be wasting time sending them the wrong way!"

By now they were inches apart with only the table keeping them back. Itherael and Auriel gradually came to a stand and walked to guard either side of the arguing couple. Valor and Justice didn't budge or break eye contact when a hand was placed on their shoulder. The longer they stood silently staring at each other the more the tension grew between them and the room. This only made Irridia sink lower in her chair, again causing it to let out another long leather moan. Her eyes widened a second time and she paused. Malthael raised an invisible eyebrow and tilted his head up at her with folded arms. He was sitting in a chair directly across from her all calm and collected as always. Unity looked down scratching her head embarrassed yet again.

"I'm not letting you make this mistake Imperius." Tyrael seemed a little too confident in this situation, and it was making Auriel and Itherael nervous.

"Mistake?!" Imperius exploded. His voice bounced off the walls in ear blistering echoes. "You think my strategy is a mistake?!" Itherael was now having to use all his strength to hold back Imperius and his powerful masculine wings.

"I'll show you what a petty mistake you are!" Imperius swung out the first punch to the jaw but Tyrael saw it coming and dodged at the last second. Tyrael quickly retaliated with a swing of his own, catching it between the golden angels helmet where his cheekbone would have been. As they quickly swung fists at one another nailing each other in the face and ribs left and right, Auriel and Itherael eventually gave in.

Irridia was nearly fed up with all the fights and arguments. She didn't know how all the others were able to withstand it. The ridiculous fights over and over again were really beginning to peck at her nerves. The fights were over silly meaningless things that mere children would fight over.

She looked towards Malthael still folding his arms in a calm manner while watching the two angels argue and throw more punches. She narrowed her eyes at him in irritation. She knew he liked to stay out of the drama and pointless arguments, and she guessed that was one reason why he stayed silent all the time, but she just wished he would at least be willing to stand up to such nonsense and act like the leader he was by breaking up the fights and preventing them from happening again. Malthael noticed her staring and responded by tilting his head in curiosity.

Irridia sighed and pushed away from the table. She maneuvered herself around Auriel and the chairs Imperius had thrown, landing in front of the wrestling pair. Imperius had Tyrael in the head lock while Tyrael attempted to slam his fists into the large angel's ribs.

Even though irridia was the smallest of the archangels, the others quickly learned not to judge her strength and power by the size. She tapped her metal boot on the ground and folded her arms angrily, finally getting their attention. They both paused for a moment and stared up at the small angel.

"Great, what does the petty weakling want this time?" Imperius snorted.

"Don't you dare call her such names!" Justice demanded with another swing of his fist.

Irridia then yanked them both to their knees and conked the two of their heads together roughly.

"Enough!" She growled between gritting her teeth. "We have more important matters than this."

She then stood in the middle of the room and raised her hand.

"Matters like this always depend on a vote. All in favor of Tyrael's plan to send troops North, show by the raise of a hand."

Auriel nodded and raised a hand, followed by Tyrael and Itherael. Unity then put her hand down and continued. "All in favor for—."

"This is outrageous!" Imperius interjected. "Are we really letting this petty weakling control our council meetings?!" He knew he had already lost the vote but he was determined to have his way. Tyrael's fists turned white knuckled at his words.

"I believe Irridia is doing a great job and she shows great leadership skills." Auriel proclaimed.

"I agree." Said Itherael.

Tyrael nodded up at Unity as her wings flickered with excitement. Tyrael was right. All she had to do was prove to the others that she was ready to take the next step and they would finally begin to accept her.

"We should allow her to fight alongside us in this upcoming war. She has proven herself worthy to all of the trainers and to me. I believe she is ready." Tyrael announced.

Irridia's wings came to a halt as she fell to her seat, awaiting the others reactions.

"All in favor for her to join us, show by the raising of the hand." Everyone's hand rose except for Imperius. Valor had had enough of Irridia. He was beyond furious. She had always gotten in his way from day one. Ruining his plans in the meetings, changing the subject and worst of all trying to take over and ruin his reputation as a leader. He was not about to let her get in his way in a time of war.

Standing to his full height and angling his shoulders to look more intimidating, he looked nearly triple the size of Unity. He then jerked his whole body forward, charging at Irridia with pure rage. Auriel, Tyrael, and Itherael didn't notice his intentions until it was too late. Imperius was already within five feet from her. Unity was frozen in her seat, almost daring him to hit her. She didn't want to fight him. Not that she couldn't take him, but fighting a team member was the last thing she wanted to happen. Irridia braced herself and closed her eyes as he reached out a hand aiming for her throat, but before he could reach her something shot out between them and blocked his path.

"What?" Imperius said as he skidded to a stop, both surprised and confused.

Malthael remained quiet while hovering over the table between them. Irridia opened her eyes to see the back of a black figure and delicate, wispy wings radiating a bright violet tone. She let out a heavy relieved sigh and sunk in her chair. The others seemed to do the same as they stood scattered about the room. Valor tried to move around Wisdom but failed miserably. Malthale mimicked Imperius as he tried to move left and right of him, trying to get to Unity, but Wisdom made sure to keep him at bay.

Irridia cracked a small smile, but the smile quickly faded once Imperius opened his mouth to speak again.

"She will never have the privilege to fight alongside me as an ally." He growled just inched from Malthael face. Malthael stood unmoved by the large angel's words.

Imperius then turned his back and left in a puffing rage. Everyone watched as he sent the doors flying past then storming throughout the halls.

"Well then," Itherael broke the awkward silence after a good five minutes. "I believe this meeting is adjourned."

Irridia hovered about a foot off her chair lightly tapping wisdom on the shoulder. He shifted his attention from the swinging doors and locked eyes with Unity's through their shadowed hoods. Her cheeks were lightly stained with a soft pink as she bowed her head.

"Thank you." She nodded gratefully.

He tilted his head almost confused by her soft tone, but nodded back. Unity took in a deep breath as Malthael turned to leave. As she followed closely behind him she felt a heavy hand rest on her shoulder.

"Welcome to the team." Tyrael smiled.

_**Please leave me a lil feedback on this chapter. I'm a lil iffy about it. :/ sorry if you guys are a lil disappointed by this one.**_ **_I'll make the next one better._**


	5. Azazel

**Once again, sorry for such a long wait. My summer has been everywhere. Might be moving soooo that's been going on and other things that come along with life. So, like I said sorry for the long wait and wish me luck. **

Chapter 4

War was coming and everyone knew it. Not just any ordinary battle. No. This was something different, something big; bigger than the angels had planned. The demons had all called for a retreat but for what reason, the angels had no answer. The demonic beasts simply dragged their weapons to and started their way back from whence they came.

This was very unusual behavior for the demons. The battle seemed to have just begun and they were already headed back. They had reasonable numbers for a good fight. Had they taken something without their knowledge? Where was their leader? What did the angels miss? The only thing they knew to do was to regroup and tend to the wounded.

As the army of demons trudged along the everlasting rocky tunnels down into the fiery pits of Hell, they allowed their small group of spies to pass and present information they had managed to scramble from the short battle to their master. The head spy stepped forward with shaky inverted knees and bowed before his master. The uneven army behind him mimicked his actions in waves. As the spy began to speak, his words trembled through his rough gray lips.

"We have returned." His master remained in his throne facing away from his army, silent and content, waiting for the news.

The cave was completely silent and this only made the small spy's invisible heart quicken. Breaking the silence once more he spoke a little louder.

"The council has decided to send more backup North from the Heavens." His master still remained unmoved. He then continued. "There's been a new addition to their council."

With this said, the master in the throne shifted his gaze over his shoulder with interest. He then waved his clawed hand over his chair to notify his servant to continue.

"I-It's a female. Sh-She's the aspect of unity." He stuttered, swallowing a small lump in his throat as his master rose out of his chair with clenched fists. He continued to bow as his master neared.

"How lovely." The demon lord began, his gray hooded cloak hung low from his shoulders, blanketing his back with a long blood red stripe running all the way down the spine of his cloak. As he approached his loyal spy with a sinister smile, revealing only the whites of his sharp fangs peeking from his lips, he stooped down to the height of his minion. "What else do you know about this little pest?"

He growled, lifting his small servants chin with two of his dangerously sharp claws. Seeing his minion was silent with choking fear, he made the command short and simple.

"Speak."

"H-H-Her n-name is Ir-r-ridia." His words trembled with his body at the closeness between him and his master. The demon lord tilted his head ever so slightly in response, waiting for more.

"She's the smallest of them all, an easy target I assure you! T-They've only been training her for about a month or so, from what I've heard.

There was a long pause drifting through the stiff air causing a small shiver to shoot down the poor spy's back. His master stared him down with beating red slits for eyes, burning holes through his skull. His master then released his chin, standing to his full height he gazed off into the distance, entranced by deep thoughts. The demon lord then threw his head back in a booming fit of laughter, startling nearly the entire army that bowed before him.

"A puny little pest like that, against me? Azazel? Now keeper of nearly all of Hell's armies! Those petty angels really know how to make me laugh." He chuckled before his laughter got the best of him once more. The army lightly began to mimicking him, laughing nervously alongside him. The little spy raised a shaky hand between the maniacal fits of laughter.

"S-Sire?" The tall slender demon lord looked back down over his broad shoulder.

"Yes Slave?" He clasped his claws for hands behind his back, pretending to be interested.

"W-What are you going to do when lord Diablo finds out what you've done with his army?" Within a blink of an eye, Azazel was inches away from slapping his servant senseless. His voice held a dangerously low tone when he spoke.

"You dare speak of such a thing in my presence! Diablo is nothing compared to me! Now that I am in control of his army, no one will stop me from taking over the High Heavens!" He loomed over his servant, threatening to rip out his throat within a matter of seconds.

"Y-Yes my lord! P-please forgive me dearest master!" The scrawny minion cowered lower to the ground in a bow. Azazel ignored this and paced back and forth while in deep thought. Without stopping to pause he directed a simple question towards his servant.

"Who is this aspect of Unity closest to?"

The spy hesitated at first, not knowing how to respond. She was with a different member of the council every time he had seen her. He wasn't for sure, but he knew he had to give an answer before the demon lord got too impatient.

"Uh … She … She associates with Wisdom the most. I would only assume it be him." He lied, fumbling with his worn down rags for clothes, not daring to look up at his master.

"Very well then." He started. He pointed to a random demon warrior bowing in front. "You, step forward!"

He did.

"You and half the army will attack north of the High Heavens tomorrow at twilight. The other half will come with me. We will be attacking south, aiming for wisdom's domain. They'll never see it coming and by then we'll have them blocked in."

The young servant then took a step forward to interject.

"Sire, how will this help us through the war? They have us outnumbered by hundreds."

Azazel's head snapped down at him, a cold mist wrapping around him in the process.

"I'm glad you asked." He grinned, allowing his venomous fangs to show once again. "You see the reason why I ask who she's closest to is because where ever I can find wisdom, I can find her, and since he's the current leader of the Angiris Council I can kill two little birds with one stone. Therefore, I shall attack wisdom's castle to lure him and the new birdy to me."

"So you're going to kill Malthael and Irridia? Why just them? What about the others?" The spy questioned while giving a crossed expression between confusion and concern.

A look of frustration took over the demon lord's darkened face.

"Try to keep up." He growled between clenched teeth. "No Unity or leader means no more Angiris Council. This will cause everything to be unbalanced in the Heavens. No Angiris Council means no one's there to lead an army. No army means-"

"No High Heavens." The minion finished.

His master nodded with pleasure. Azazel chuckled to himself at his own evil plan. It would be a surprise attack; his favorite. He could just taste the victory, smell the essence lingering all over the battle grounds of Heaven. The heavens would finally be him.

**So this is it for now. It's a lil short I know but so is my time. I promise I'll have more up hopefully before things school and such start to get in the way. Please review if you have any questions or comments you'd like to share. I'll be more than happy to consult anything with you. **


	6. The invasion

**Sorry for the really long update delay. There is a really funny story as to why I am updating so late. So, long story short. I typed over half the next chapter on my old phone and I lost my phone in a huge cotton field running after my best friend's dad's parachutes… The end.**

Chapter 5

Malthael and Irridia sat quietly in Wisdom's office with a book in each of their hands. It was nearly midnight and both were searching through old files and documents trying to seek answers. They had just returned from a council meeting about the recent enemy retreat, still clueless about the one responsible for the attack in the first place.

There wasn't much to say other than to regroup, repair and prepare for whatever mysterious attack awaits them next. Wisdom, Fate and Unity were assigned to research previous attacks like this in past recordings. Hope was assigned to heal the sick and injured from battle while Valor organized the next group of angels ready for battle. As for Justice, he was in charge of tracking down the last wave of demonic beings to reveal their current location. However, none were very successful.

Irridia slapped a dusty book shut with one hand before coming to a stand.

"I have seen nothing of good use in any of these." She sighed, gliding over to the nearest bookshelf.

Malthael glanced up from his book before gently closing it and leaning back in his chair, rhythmically tapping his fingers on the arm of his chair while deep in thought. He shifted his gaze from the cover of the book to Unity's actions. She was running a finger across the bindings of each dusty old book she was scanning.

"What's this?" She pulled out a thin grey book with a black buckle holding it together. She flipped it over to see a crimson stain in the corner and saw that it had leaked through a few of the pages. Thin black lettering was etched on the cover but before she could read it, a dark gloved hand covered it and pulled the book firmly away from her.

She blinked, glancing up at Malthael as he silently tucked the little grey book in a nearby drawer. He then quickly returned his attention towards Unity, taking long, slow strides in her direction. By the time he was within a foot from her, she had already selected another book from the shelf and had her nose buried deep within the pages.

As she stayed focused on every detail in the book she came to realize the presence of a looming shadow above her getting closer. She pressed the book to her chest and stared up at Malthael's black hooded face with confusion.

"What? Are you going to take this one away as well?" She put a hand on her hip as Wisdom slowly began to close the space between the two.

She took a nervous step back as far as she could before going back to back with the bookshelf. Malthael reached out a clawed hand curling behind Irridia's head while leaning down ever so slowly. The small female angel clutched the book to her chest tightly as the heavy aroma of cherry wine and smoke wafted through the air around her. It was the sent Malthael carried with him everywhere from burning old and useless document while constantly drinking out of his favorite silver chalice.

The archangel of Wisdom was merely inches away from the smaller angel's face. She could feel his arm creeping slowly around her neck. Chills shot down her spine from the heat radiating from his body. Her heart was speeding up rapidly as her thoughts sloppily scrambled together.

'_What was he planning on doing?_' She thought to herself with confusion.

A light chuckle came from Malthael as he pulled a light document journal from behind Irridia's head. He opened the creaky pages and started back towards his desk. Irridia's face flushed red with embarrassment. She just knew he was holding the biggest snicker behind that hood.

"Funny." She mumbled to herself.

Malthael tried to hide his enthusiasm kicking back in his desk chair and tossing the journal across a pile of paperwork. Both angels expression's shifted when the loud chiming of bells rung through their ears. It was the alarm notifying an attack. Just then a knock on the door made both angels eyes dart to the entrance. The door then flew open to reveal Urzael.

"There's been an invasion through the heavens!" He seemed calm but his words held a sense of urgency.

"How far have they made it?" Unity asked, coming to a quick stand and gliding past Urzael. Wisdom followed suit with his loyal servant trailing behind as he continued while swiftly flying down the stairs.

"We couldn't hold them. There were too many at once! There's hundreds trying to break through the diamond gates!"

"Where are the other council members?" Irridia pushed through the crowds of rushing angels on the first floor and found her way through the exit.

"They're on their way to defend the gates." Urzael managed to squeeze past the last crowd of angels before Malthael signaled him to stay behind and keep things organized by the pools of wisdom.

Irridia pushed down hard with her wings launching herself into the midnight air. She did a quick three-sixty and found the chaos spreading through the gardens of Hope. She felt a wave of horror spread through her body but held her expression like stone.

"Brother! We are needed in the Gardens of Hope!" She turned around only to find Malthael on the other side of the castle fighting his own demons.

"How did they get through here?! That's impossible!" Irridia launched herself towards Malthael as more demonic beings charged towards him. She whipped out her duel Sai and with one quick swipe, impaled clean through the demons skull. Malthael threw the body off and charged at another with his sickles in hand.

The heavens were flooded with creatures from all angles. Imperius was right. They attacked the front to blind us from the counter attack behind.

Irridia cracked two demons heads together busting their heads open. Malthael slung one of the smaller demons off him and into the air and Unity instantly threw one of her Sai at the demon, piercing him square in the chest. Spinning around she clashed her other Sai with a rusty axe. Holding out one hand, she summoned her weapon from the previous demons chest back into her palm. With a swift kick to the groin the muscular demon bent over allowing the small angel to give a solid uppercut with her weapon, lodging itself in the jaw and through the top of its horned head.

"We must find the others!" Unity called out from behind.

Malthael gave a quick nod and shot up heading straight for the Garden of Hope. Irridia smashed an armored first into the face of a blue horned demon crushing his jaw and breaking his nose. She then followed Wisdoms actions and aimed herself in the same direction. As she started forward, something large and fast in her peripheral vision caught her off guard and stopped her in her tracks.

Right behind her stood Wisdom's domain, littered with demons of all kinds. However, only one stood out to her. He came out of nowhere. The beast was at least a foot taller than her. Maybe even two feet taller and stood in the center of all the chaos with a long, stainless jagged scythe in hand and a draping grey hood with one red stripe going own the middle. From the back he almost looked like Death himself.

Irridia paused in midair to watch his actions and after watching for a solid five minutes, she realized he was giving small hand signals to the others.

"You." Unity narrowed her eyes at the creature. "You shall haunt the heavens no longer."

With a fluid motion Irridia flew past the other demons and straight for the hooded figure. She came down with her duel Sai towards his back but before she could process what had happened, the demon swung the heavy whistling scythe around knocking both her weapons from her hands as it nicked her shoulder. She slid back breathing heavily and gripping her gushing shoulder as the dark hooked figure slowly turned around to reveal his shadowed face.

* * *

Malthael had flown to the Garden of Hope to see it in total ruins. There were demons flooding the area and no angel in sight. The dark angel turned his head to look over his shoulder to see Unity was nowhere to be found. An uncomfortable feeling put him on edge from her absence.

"Brother!" His head darted to the side to see Auriel weakly flying towards him. She looked exhausted and carried herself with stress. Malthael assisted her with ease to a safe clearing.

"Brother, we need you and Irridia by the diamond gates. There's too many for just us four. We will surely fail without you." She took several deep breaths to regain her composure.

Malthael looked at her with concern and they both knew that even if he and Irridia left to help them, there was no chance of them defeating them all. He helped her back on her feet and ushered her to continue on without him.

At first she gave a look of confusion and realized Irridia wasn't with him. She looked behind him to see puffs of black smoke by Wisdom's domain. Auriel placed a hand on Malthael's shoulder, seeing him stare off into the distance.

"Find her and return to us." Auriel ordered.

With a nod Malthael snapped out his wings and soared at an unnatural speed. Smoke crowed his vision the moment he entered the area he had last seen Unity. He could hear the light clashing of metal in the distance and followed it with caution. As the noise grew louder and so did the familiar voice.

* * *

"So, you're the newest little angel? I knew you were going to be small but this is just pitiful." The dark looming demon lord said as Irridia summoned her weapons back into her palms. She growled at his words while bearing down on her teeth, trying her best to ignore the searing pain shooting through her shoulder. Charging at him with full speed she locked weapons with him, struggling against his massive figure.

"You know what's even more pitiful than my size?" She managed to dodge the oncoming scythe and slash once at his chest. The demon lord took a step back and pressed a black clawed hand to his fresh wound. "You're leading a war, yet you lack the armor to protect yourself."

The large demon stood to his full height towering over her with beading red eyes. She was growing tired but stood her ground.

"Where is your leader?" He growled as black shadowy mist formed from under his cloak a few of the demons around stopped in their tracks to watch the fight.

"I have no leader. Identify yourself!" Unity answered a little confused while the demon chuckled to himself. She glanced over the large demon's shoulder to see more lower classed demons surrounding them and a pair of illuminating violet wings.

Irridia blinked and looked again to see Malthael fly through the clouds of ash and land a few meters away from the dark being. The hooded demon shifted to the side to see the archangel steady in a fighting stance.

"Ah, another one." He scoffed, ignoring Malthael's presence. "I admire an angel's beauty such as you. It's almost a shame to have to destroy it."

A villainous grin spread from one pointy ear to the other as he reared his jagged scythe back like a cat ready to pounce.

"Arrrrrrrrggghhhh!" A booming voice echoed through the ashes.

All of our heads shot back to the fuming smoke surrounding us. The sound of clinging metal and yelling grew through the thick ashes until the bright wings and glistening armor burst through the layers of entities. Imperius slung one of the larger demons out of his path, clearing the way for the rest of the council. Auriel gave a nod in Malthael's direction. He nodded back.

The larger demon backed away from the group of angels with a deep growl holding his large scythe close.

"Oh, well isn't this just lovely." The demon lord spat with venom seeping out with every word. "While we're all here, allow me to introduce myself."

He spun his scythe in one hand as he spoke.

"I am known as Azazel. Keeper of Hell's armies and I shall be the one to take over and rule yours as well." He grinned showing his pointy chin and bright razor sharp teeth. "However, this was only the beginning of my raid."

Irridia stayed silent behind the large angel in an attempt to attack as the demon continued to ramble on. She took a step closer and came down hard with one of her Sai. Azazel quickly grabbed her arm pulling her in front of him and with one fluid motion; he grabbed her throat slamming her against the cold hard ground with full force. Her weapons flew to the side skidding as her head made a loud crack against the ground. It wasn't long before essence started to stroll down from her hooded face and spread over the ground. She laid limp and unconscious, breathing ever so slowly.

"Anyone else like to step forward and challenge me?" He said with a prideful laugh.

Malthael instinctively flinched forward, barely able to contain his fury. Azazel's head snapped towards Wisdom.

"Ah! You must be the leader. Malthael is it? Archangel of Wisdom I believe." He said taking a few steps forward.

The angels all gathered alongside Wisdom all in their own unique fighting stance prepared for the worst. The demon lord knew he couldn't take them all. He was powerful but not yet powerful enough.

He returned his attention to Irridia's limp body picking her up. He then his large scythe against her slender throat daringly.

"Well, now. How about we have ourselves a little fun? Just to keep things interesting." Azazel purred beside Unity's neck. "How does a little bargain sound?"

Malthael flinched forward once more, but only to have a heavy gold plated hand resting on his shoulder. Malthael could see Irridia's glowing essence trailing down her shadowed face. Imperius held him back firmly to calm him down.

"Hand over the Heavens, and I shall return your precious Unity in one piece." He smirked; backing away slowly with a black shadowy mass circling around him and Irridia. "I shall return in six days when the moon is full. Until then I shall be eagerly awaiting an answer."

"Wait!" cried Auriel.

"Unhand her!" Tyrael commanded, thrusting himself forward along with the others. The demons that were once surrounding them began dissipating as well. Azazel merely laughed at the angels attempts and vanished, causing Tyrael to pierce through nothing but ash.

**Sorry for the long wait … again. I KNOW. This chapter is a little rushed and may have a lot of grammar errors. I will fix them later -.- Be happy. Plz R&amp;R. If you have any questions please send a PM. **


	7. Ornias

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! 3 XD**

**So, I had writers block and the holidays have been insane these past few months. Sorry it took so long. Just got my laptop fixed as well, so I should be able to write more. let me know what you guys think!**

***Note: Ornias is an actual demon. He's known for being extremely annoying and you'll find out, hopefully in the next chapter, what his special ability is.**

**Also on another note: I have over 11 followers on this, yet none of them ever talk to me or let me know what they think of my story so far. ;C sad face man. I wanna know. **

* * *

**Chapter 6 ****(Ornias)**

Irridia woke to the obnoxious clanking of metal bars and blood-curling screams off in the distance. She opened her eyes, groggily rotating her throbbing head to view her surroundings. It was almost too dark for her to see, but she managed to make out a rusty cell door with a heavy lock in the center.

Irridia held her head in one hand as she propped herself up with the other, struggling to come to a stand. She took in a deep breath, inhaling the wretched smell of burning ash and rotting corpse. The frail angel removed her hand from her head, glancing down at the warm liquid seeping through her slender fingers. It was a sloppy mixture of both sweat and glowing essence. She could feel it continuously dripping down the side of her face, gushing out in vast amounts. Her eyes shifted from her essence covered hand to her stained armor and then to her cuffed ankles. Irridia's blurred vision lingered over the heavy shackles, across the thick chains and to the damp stone wall behind her that they were attached to. She let out an irritated groan while stumbling over to the cell door, dragging her chains behind along with her drooping white wings. Shuffling and whispers could be heard from all around when the small angel met the rust decorated bars.

Just then, a deep throaty growl could be heard from the cell directly across from her own. Bright yellow eyes could be seen from the corner of the cell.

"Well. Well. Well. Look at what we have here. The princess has finally awakened."

Its voice was smooth and cynical, almost alluring in a way.

Irridia couldn't see his face, but only a long horned tail slithering through the cell door in quick fluid motions. She watched him carefully while holding a tough expression under her blood stained hood as the demonic creature made its way into the light.

"Welcome, to Hell."

It was obviously a male by the sound of its voice and it gave Irridia chills running down her back. A sense of dread came over her as she gazed into the menacing eyes staring her down. He appeared to have a black mist wrapped around him completely. The only thing she could make out in detail was the long pointy horns protruding from his head. She watched him carefully observing his every move, studying him as much as she could before making any form of vocal contact. She blinked, and noticed one of his horns began twitching from side to side. Those weren't horns. They were ears. Long, grey ears. She gripped the uneven bars that held her captive and spoke with caution.

"Who are you? Show yourself."

"Now, why would I do that?" He said, tilting his head to the side. "I hardly know you."

Irridia mimicked his motions by tilting her head back.

"I'm not sure I understand."

The demon seemed to give a bored gaze back at her. Pacing back and forth he kept his focus on her eyes.

"You can tell who a person is just by the way they hold and carry themselves. I'll use you as an example. You're bent over, slumped, and your expression appears to be off as if your confused."

"So? It's just been a long day and being stuffed in a jail cell in the center of hell isn't exactly what I had in mind fo-"

"Technically we're in the South wing of Hell." He corrected, cutting Irridia off. "That's not what I'm trying to get at. What I mean is that you are tired of trying so hard and not getting anything else in return."

Irridia cocked her head and gave a confused look.

"You're not like other angels. You don't fit in. No one accepts you. No one wants you. You're not meant to be and Angel in Heaven. You've been pondering about this ever since you arrived in the Heavens." A white toothy grin spread from ear to ear, his eyes narrowing as he watched the small angels wings droop even lower and her expression grew grim. "You had hoped that they would have accepted you by now. Tyrael, who shows pity for everyone who can't walk on two feet without holding someone's hand. Auriel, the kind and loving angel whom everyone worships because she "cares about each and every one of you" while she secretly despises every fiber of your being. It's all an act to keep you loyal and make you think as if they care. You have obviously fallen for their tricks. Even your precious Archangel of Wisdom has a few tricks up his sleeves. You know, there's a reason why he remains silent. You honestly believe an angel of his rank could care for a weak, ignorant little angel such as yourself?"

Irridia was on the brink of tears. Her head hung down in shame, staring at the filthy ground caked in mud and other unknown substances. She had been afraid to admit these thought because she would always toss them to the side. Was she really that easy to read? Was it that obvious? She glanced back up at the demonic beast that held a locked gaze on her.

"How could you possibly know all of this just by my appearance? Who are you!?" The small angel bit down on her tongue so hard she could taste blood. She could feel fresh burning tears stream down her face as she gripped onto the bars so tight her knuckles turned white. "Show yourself you coward!"

"Word goes 'round quickly in these parts of Hell miss Unity." The demon cackled as he turned around and started towards its pitch black corner. He paused and craned his head over his black misty shoulder. "Believe what you will. Just remember I warned you."

Irridia let out a low growl. "Wait."

The bright yellow eyes lit up once more in its dark corner.

"If you won't tell me who exactly you are, then, can I at least know what they call you?"

There was a long pause between the two of them. The demonic being didn't more nor did he blink for several minutes. The angel only lowered her wings with time and eventually lost hope. She let out a heavy sigh and made her way back over to the wall to lie down.

"Ornias. They call me Ornias."

* * *

*Irridia's flashback in a dream*

All of the Heavens had gathered from all around to see who next arrival would be. Each of the Angiris council members were lined up at the base of the Crystal Arch to greet the next member of their individual fraternity. Murmurs were heard among the crowds as the Arch slowly illuminated to an unbearable light. Every angel blocked the bright rays and stared in awe.

The Crystal Arch hadn't been that bright since the last Archangel had arrived. This concerned the council members as they each exchanged questioning expressions. Everyone knew the last Archangel had brought them trouble in the past and they weren't looking forward to another problem.

The Arch gracefully formed a small orb. The orb gradually descended from the Arch in a bright pillar of light, morphing into a slender womanly figure. Feminine curves and dainty fingers and large beaming white wings were then draped with a thin white hood that the Arch provided every newcomer with. The blinding light slowly faded as the new Archangel took their first steps on Heaven.

The humming murmurs that were once hovering among the crowd were now overthrown by silence. Every angel's eyes were locked onto the newest solicitor.

The Archangel opened her eyes and stared blankly at every angel in sight. She glanced at the Angiris council members noticing the other angels were dressed in a similar, less bold version of them. She took a few light steps towards the large golden angel in the middle and bowed to the council to show her respect.

Imperius gave a disgusted look and dismissed her bow, crossing his arms. Auriel nodded back at the angel along with Itherael. Malthael stood off to the side observing the mysterious new angel intently as Tyrael then welcomed her with open arms.

"Welcome to the Heavens." Tyrael said with a soft and humble voice.

The angel straightened her back to her full height and gave a grateful nod.

"Thank you."

"Would you please state your name and rank of authority for us all?" Tyrael gestured to the crowd with his right hand.

"Of course," She bowed her head once more before announcing. "My name is Irridia, and I am the Archangel of Unity."

"Hah, then you shouldn't last long here." Imperius scoffed. "We are bound with our own form of unity. We do not need another petty angel to help us with something that we have managed to hold for thousands of years."

All of the Angiris council members turned their attention to Imperius, their faces with shock and horror. The crowds were hyping up with hymns of all conversations and rumors already sprouting. Tyrael stepped forward and went chest to chest with the golden angel.

"This is no way to greet a new member into this world, brother. This is extremely rude and an improper way to treat a young woman!" Their voices began to rise above the crowd as the bickering continued to grow more violent and physical. "Besides, our own form of unity didn't last very long with the previous member now did it Imperius?"

Unity took a step back with a worried expression painting her face.

"This is a mistake! It will only end in havoc like the last! We might as well put an end to her misery while she's still vulnerable." Imperius's voice boomed across the Crystal Arch entrance. The crowd went silent as Tyrael stepped between Unity and the large angel, standing his ground.

"Imperius!" Auriel hissed in a hushed tone. Itherael stood by Auriel's side to defend her actions, shaking his head at Imperius.

Irridia held and expression of fear and she watched the council members tense up. She took a few steps back, tucking in her wings and they twitched anxiously. She angled her wings, arching them up as if about to take flight.

Among the tense arguing crowd there was only one that kept his attention lock on the small angel. His black hood remained slightly tilted while focused on Unity's every move. Malthael ever so slightly moved his unnatural ultraviolet wings, gliding him cautiously up the stairs to face the angel himself. She seemed skittish when he first approached her, holding out his hand in an inviting manor. She took a step away from him. Her eyes were wide with caution and her voice held a sense of uncertainty.

"Why should I trust you?" She keeping her hands balled into fists and held tightly to her chest. "Are you planning on putting an end to me as well?" She said looking the tall archangel up and down.

Malthael continued up the stairs without a word. He noticed her sizing him up to see his weapons hugging his sides. He swiftly unhooked them and tossed the sickles over the stairs behind him before approaching her once more in an attempt to get her to take his hand. He held it out once more and once again she hesitated. She was confused as to why he wouldn't respond verbally.

"Who are yo-"

"Brother, don't bother with such petty beings. She's worth no effort." Imperius spat.

Irridia craned her head around the dark angel's broad shoulders. From what she could see, the gold angel appeared to be leaving. The rest of the council remained staring him down and holding their ground. She returned her gaze towards the angel in front of her holding his hand out to her. He remained unmoved by Imperius and his harsh accusations. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her once.

The council had caught sight of Malthael trying to reassure Irridia and had instantly started ushering the angels left around the Arch back to their headquarters until further notice.

Irridia stared at the archangel's hand extended towards her. The dark angel's gaze shifted from her eyes to his hand. Moments passed by until the small angels white wings drooped down, relaxing her tense shoulders. She apprehensively placed a delicate hand into his and in return she received a gentle squeeze.

"We apologize greatly for that horrible outburst from our brother. He never really handled these ceremonies very well, especially since the last incident we had here." Auriel spoke from behind Malthael, followed by Tyrael and Itherael nodding.

"Please, allow us to introduce ourselves." Itherael started, placing a hand to his chest. "I am Ithareal, archangel of Fate."

"I am Auriel, archangel of Hope." The female angel smiled, tilting her head and waving. Irridia returned the gesture with shy smile.

Tyrael stepped forward bowing.

"My name is Tyrael, and I am the archangel of Justice. The golden Antichrist's name is Imperius, archangel of Valor. I apologize for his behavior, but I'm afraid if you stick around that you'll be seeing much more of that in the near future." Tyrael gave an agitated expression that Irridia could relate to.

Irridia smiled at how polite and welcoming these angels were being compared to the large golden angel. Looking towards the dark angel still holding her hand she waited for him to start introducing himself but nothing came. She gave a look of confusion.

"Oh! This is Malthael, he's very well known as the archangel of Wisdom. He's been here far longer than any of us." Irridia tilted her head and wondered why he wouldn't speak. Then again, she thought, if he is well known for his Wisdom then he must have a reason for everything.

"Come. I shall accompany you to your own personal living area. We will keep you in shifts until your area is ready for you. Including your angels." Irridia thought to herself as Tyrael finished and nodded towards her.

_My angels?_

Irridia glanced over the angel of Wisdom and noticed he was staring at her wings intently. She continued watching him through the corner of her eye, curling her wings nervously towards her body without making eye-contact. His stare was heavy and she knew he was studying her, but she couldn't say she wasn't doing the same.

"Welcome to the family, Irridia." Auriel smiled and she clasped her hands together.

* * *

Irridia jolted awake to the sound of screeching metal doors swinging open. She shook her dream off, already feeling her booming headache returning. Scuttling on all fours to her own rusty cell doors, she peered through the bars to see two large guards marching down the aisles. Demonic creatures in each cage started to roar, whine, and bang on their cell doors demanding that they be released. She gave a panicked expression and looked at her front door neighbor, instantly seeing a black mass and those sharp, beaming yellow eyes staring straight back.

"What's going on?" She mouthed to him.

Ornias glanced at the guards nearing their cells and answered with a growl in the pit of his throat.

"Looks like Azazel needs to have an unpleasant word with one of us."

_**I know this isn't exactly the best chapter but its all I could come up with over the busy holidays. Anyways, let me know what you all thought. R&amp;R! :D**_


	8. Renegades

_**Hello my fellow humans. It is I, the author of this fanfic. I have come to tell you that I was inspired to write the characters feelings towards each other by a couple of songs. **_

_**Switchfoot- Meant to live (Irridia towards Ornias)**_

_**Shinedown- Enemies (Ornias towards Irridia)**_

_**Nothing More- Here's to the heartach (Malthael)**_

_**Nothing More- This is the time (Imperius)**_

_**I find these to be pretty accurate to the situation at the moment. Enjoy and please let me know what you think! :P**_

Malthael held in his rage with difficulty as he rummaged through his files, looking desperately for any documents that held any information on demonic figure that called themselves Azazel.

_Keeper of all Hells armies?_ Malthael questioned silently.

The Angiris council had dismissed themselves from the battlefield moments after Irridia had been kidnapped and fled to their own chambers in search for any missing prophecy that they might have misplaced or overlooked.

Auriel, Tyrael, and Imperius held no records of the mysterious Azazel demon and decided to lend a hand to Itherael in his library of scrolls while Malthael stayed locked away with his chalice close at hand.

Malthael paced around his office in deep thought, clutching his chalice filled with a dark red liquid. He glanced down towards the drawer on the side of his desk. He opened it and recognized the little grey book instantly. Taking it out he carefully opened it scanning its pages while hoping to find something in there that might trigger a useful memory.

Just then a heavy knock on the door caused his focus to shift aside, but only for a moment. With a simple wave of his hand the door was unlocked and the heavy handed visitor welcomed themselves in the room.

"We've searched endlessly for hours. There is no record of Azazel. We must stop wasting our time on this matter and move on. We've decided to have a brief meeting for our first assault strategy." Imperius stated bluntly.

Malthael remained silent while scanning the last few pages of the little grey book taking another sip from his wine before standing.

Moments past and Imperius's patience was wearing thin.

"We haven't much time. What say you brother?"

Malthael tilted his head to Imperius and then back down towards the grey journal.

"Do as you wish." He said with a deep hollow voice that echoed against the walls. Malthael knew Azazel was too strong for any of them. If he was telling the truth about being keeper of all Hell's armies then they would never stand a chance.

Imperius didn't recognize his tone and from all the years he had known him, he had never seen his brother in such a deep, focused state.

"You mustn't dwell on irridia's mishap. She shouldn't have foolishly charged at a demon of that size. It's none of our concern any-"

At a godlike speed Malthael summoned his weapons to his side and appeared right in front of Imperius, holding a sickle to his throat.

"Every angel gains wisdom from experience, and experience from foolishness. You above all should know this." Malthael said holding the handle of his weapon so tight his knuckles turned white.

Imperius was stumped by his superior's words of wisdom, as he usually was. Normally, the large golden angel would have put up a fight, especially with Tyrael. Malthael however, wasn't one to be reckoned with. The gold angel gave a disdainful look before folding his arms and looking away.

Malthael lowered his weapon and returned to his desk only to lift his silver chalice to his lips once more. He tilted his head at the grey book before turning back to Imperius in silence.

Imperius shifted uncomfortably when noticing Malthael's gaze and knew exactly what expression he was giving him. It was a depressed and saddening expression to have to witness.

The gold agnel attempted to hold his tough stature as Wisdom looked down and to the side in thought. The awkward silence was killing Imperius and he knew what he wanted to say but for the life of him he just couldn't make out the words.

Something had snapped in Malthael; something that put the rest of the council on edge. They feared that he might try something rash without their consent.

Imperius let out a deep sigh after seeing his brother in this state. He wanted to tell his brother that he knew exactly what he was feeling and that he could relate to him in almost every way, but if sharing his feelings that he had dwelled on for years meant showing signs of weakness then Imperius refused.

"Meeting begins shortly after you arrive." Imperius then turned around and left, closing the door roughly behind him.

It wasn't long before Malthael had finished yet another bottle of red cherry wine and yet another light knock was heard on his door. Rolling his eyes tiredly he gave a wave of his hand to unlock the door once more.

"L-lord Wisdom?" An angel from his division walked in holding something draped in cloth.

Malthael tilted his head in curiosity. He slowly came to a stand as the smaller angel from his division approached him with caution.

"A group of angels found these on the battle grounds." He bowed his head as the aspect of wisdom carefully unwrapped the items in his juvenile arms.

The muscles in Malthael's jaw clenched tightly as he stared down at Irridia's weapons. He swallowed a lump in his throat, picking up one of the Sai with a firm grip.

The young angel placed the wrappings and Sai on wisdoms desk and quickly dismissed himself from the tense room.

Malthael stood motionless as he stared at his reflection through the thin Sai, paying no attention to the small angel's actions. All of his rage towards the demonic entities started overflowing his thoughts, radiating heat through his black shadowed hood.

"The best revenge is to be unlike him who performed the injury." The dark angel said to no one in particular, taking in a calming breath before speaking once more. "For revenge proves its own executioner."

* * *

Irridia backed away from her cell door and into the farthest corner from the door. Her white wings were shakily wrapped around her pale brittle figure. She heard heavy uneven footsteps grow louder until she heard the sound of cell doors being roughly thrown open and crash against the wall. She tightened her wings and hid herself from the chaos around her.

"Didn't think you would be let off that easily did you?" Spat one of the guards.

The other laughed and continued.

"We'll show you what we do to all traitors like yourself."

She was just waiting for heavy hands to yank her up from the ground when she realized they said 'traitor'. She gave a puzzled expression while swiftly unwrapping her wings to see the guards had Ornias held down with his arms twisted in an uncomfortable position. The shadowed demon threw back his head while pulling back his arms in an attempted to fight them off only to receive a swift punch to the ribs as a result. They yanked him off the ground and escorted him through the exit.

Irridia crawled over to the bars peering through the cracks. She could practically fit her whole head through the spaces if she tried hard enough.

Just then the idea hit her. Her mouth formed a straight line as her eyes made the same shape. She then glanced down at her ankle cuffed in chain links. She came to a stand as her eyes searched her cell for anything to possibly pick the lock with. She checked the chained board that they considered a bed and found a couple of bent up rusty nails along with pieces of broken chains from former prisoners. She searched along the walls running her hand across the cresses until her small metal boot hit a large uneven bump. She glanced down spotting the large rock and decided to use that as an alternative.

Irridia winced as she tried picking the shackle with whatever small materials she could find. The rusty nail had bent too much and broke off after the second attempt, and the pieces of broken chain links were hopeless. She winced once more as she tried ignoring the shrill cries of pain off in the distance. Part of her kept wondering if those cries were coming from Ornias.

_What were they doing to him? Was he okay? Were they going to come back and do the same to me? _She tossed those thoughts to the side and returned her focus to the shackle.

She then shifted over to the large stone beside her chains.

"Let's see what can become of you." Irridia then lifted the rock and smashed it against the chains with all her might.

Hours had passed and Irridia was still nailing the chains as hard as she could while taking a few short breaks in between. The chains had a small indention in them and even after putting all her strength into it she still had a long way to go. She was on the verge of passing out when the large doors to the dungeon were unlocked and shoved open.

The small angel flinched at the loud noise, dropping the heavy rock in the process. She pressed herself against the bars to get a better look at who it was approaching her cell.

The two bulky guards turned towards Ornias's shadowed cell, leaving a bloody trail behind them. One of the guards shifted to see Irridia's head poking out from behind the bars with wide eyes locked on the bloody figure.

"Hey! Get back in there!" The guard screamed at her, kicking her in the face sending her backwards and collapsing to the ground roughly.

The guards locked the cell across from her and left in a fit of laughter. Irridia covered her already bruising cheek and crawled back up to the cell in search for her neighbor.

"Ornias?" she called out gently. "Ornias are you alright?"

"Oh, look at that! His little angel pet wonders if he's alright." One of the demons down the long line of cells swooned with sarcasm dripping from his fangs.

"You're talking to a dead man, princess!" Another demon said throwing his head back in a maniacal cackle.

"Ugh, I'm surrounded by inconsiderate fools." Irridia growled through clenched teeth.

The small angel disappeared behind the bars and returned to the stone.

"That traitor deserved every last beating!" The first demon roared while the others cheered.

Irridia lifted the stone up, aiming the sharpest end towards the thick links.

"I think she's crying!" Said yet another dark entity.

The small weak angel held the large stone with both hands, closing her eyes to focus putting all her strength into the last blow. She came down hard with a yell that bounced off every wall in the chamber. The demons laughter fazed away when they noticed a bright white flash along with a sharp pinching sound echo throughout the angels cell.

Irridia glanced at the restricting chains to see them melting along the hardened dirt in front of her. A wide grin formed on her face as she dropped the stone. Coming to a stand she faced the cell bars and listened in on a few of the demons around her.

"Is she dead?" One demon asked aloud.

"Don't know. If she is then Azazel isn't going to be too pleased." Another responded.

The angel's jaw set back once again approaching the bars and sticking her head through. She then tried squeezing through with her thick glistening armor but to no avail. Frustrated, she went back to a dark corner of her cell and removed the majority of her armor. She unlatched her chest armor and wrapped the cloth pieces around her firmly. She then moved to her thigh and hips following the same procedure. She then quickly moved through the uneven rusty bars carefully sliding her wings through with ease while hearing loud whistling protruding through the demons cages, followed by even more provocative comments being yelled at her one by one. She ignored these and followed the blood trail that led to the lonely demons cell.

"Ornias?" She said calmly poking her head through and gracefully bending her body through the restricting bars once again. Her wings helped illuminate the dark room and not too long after she found him. He was lying on his side shaking intensely with blood trickling from deep gashes along his back and chest.

Irridia approached him with caution, taking a good look at the foreign manifestation in front of her. Ornias didn't look like most demons she had encountered. He had dark spiky hair that stood up around the long pointy ears that flickered with every sound and in front of them were short curvy horns that formed tightly against his head. He was thin but built in the torso and arms. His skin was a pale grey with strange dark markings that looked like scolding melted flesh and bruises running along his back, chest and limbs. It was then that Irridia noticed he wasn't clothed.

The small angels face turned a soft pink as she quickly veered her eyes back towards the creatures mangled. Her heart sunk as she remained gaping at the pitiful figure that lay before her. She knew what it felt to be beaten on constantly by inappropriate comments and lectures just to be thrown to the side and left to rot. She'd felt that way countless times from Imperius and other average street angels whom judged her from the last angels mistakes. Of course, she wasn't abused physically like this. At least, not yet. She could only imagine how much pain he must have felt. The humiliation, beatings, continuous mistreatment from his kind and from the angels was beyond what any creature would have to endure. She began pondering on these things as she perceived the conditions of his bleeding wounds.

_What could he have done to deserve all of this? What form of renegade act had he committed? How long has he been here? _

Just then the demons bright yellow cat eyes shot open wide as a fit of coughing came over him. He rolled over on his stomach while trying to support himself with one arm. Irridia instantly lunged forward to help support his weight but Ornias lashed out before she got to him.

"Leave me be, peasant!" He growled before ending the threat in a slew of loud hacking gags. Not too long after, a waterfall of blood seeped through his gleaming fangs.

"Ornias, I've only come to assist you in a time of need." Irridia said kneeling down to his level.

In a flash Ornias had caught the angel by the throat with his free hand, crushing her in his death grip. He might have been nearly beaten to death but he still had enough strength to protect himself from smaller intruders.

"I don't need anything from petty creatures like yourself." He hissed at her with his ears flicked back, narrowing his sharp eyes at her.

Irridia clawed at the demons hand squirming in an attempt to loosen or break free from it but to no avail.

"P-please!" The angel cried out in a hoarse tone.

A loud growl erupted from the pit of the demons throat. In a blink of an eye, Ornias chucked the white angel back against the rusty bars with a force unlike anything Irridia had witnessed. She flew back slamming against the bars and bashing her head back open before falling limp against the ground. She winced when she tried to move and decided to wait until her throbbing headache passed. Ornias grunted in a sense of pique before letting out another deep growl.

"Woo! Sounds like it's getting pretty rough in there!" A demon in another cell called out.

"Yeah, mind if we join you?" Another said a little too excitedly.

Irridia rolled her eyes and whimpered in pain before forcing herself back on her knees. She held her head to cover the open wound and prevent further blood loss. Shifting her attention back to Ornias, she saw he had turned away from her and curled up to cover and warm his bare body.

"Ornias." Irridia started weakly rubbing her sore throat. "I'm sorry to bother you. I just simply wished to heal you. It seems like you'd need it with everyone else here against you and wishing you dead."

Irridia received no response as she'd expected. Only a twitch from his ear was noticed.

"You know, were not much different you and I." She whispered while coming to a slow stand. "I believe you've already thought of this before, you're just too afraid to admit it. I believe you're afraid of what they would think of you; what they would do to you if they found out you were actually allies with someone not of your kind."

Irridia looked down at her chain connected to her ankle and glanced back at her assigned prison room and sighed.

"Well, if you ever have a change of heart I'll be in my cell." Irridia poked her head through carefully avoiding contact with the bars again, following the rest of her body.

"Why would you stay?" Ornias finally spoke up in a bit calmer tone than before.

Irridia slid through her own cell bars before turning back towards Ornias.

"Pardon?"

"Why would you stay here? You've freed yourself, yet you break free only to offer me health. Why?" He asked curiously yet still holding a prideful arrogant tone.

Irridia paused, looking down in thought for a moment before answering carefully.

"Well, because even though I am said to be an angel and you a demon, to me you are still my equal. We are said to be sworn enemies by nature and from our different views and beliefs. However, I tend to look at things from both views and find an alternative to any form of controversy. I feel it is only fair." Irridia then shifted over to her armor, untying her worn out cloth around her chest and waist, replacing it back with her armor.

"Hmm, it's a shame Azazel's going to put an end to you. Merely out of sheer jealousy." Ornias bluntly stated with a disdainful smirk.

"Jealousy?" Irridia shifted her attention towards the demon.

"If only he had been a proper little angel like you."

_**Boom! See you in the next update. ;) R&amp;R!**_


	9. Join Me

_**So, I had to make this chapter a bit shorter because I was all over the place writing non-stop. If some places seem too short or unexplained do tell me in a review or a PM so I can go back and edit them. I may have over looked them by accident. No on in my house will give me their input on this so I'm relying on you guys. **_

* * *

There wasn't much time left to waste on unnecessary meetings and playful training. They had already wasted the first day on repairing the bumps and bruises that the city of angels had endured from the first attack. The silent angel understood why they were more concerned with the Heavens. After all, it's all they ever really lived for. The thing that made the dark angel twitch in agitation was the fact that if it had been himself or any other member of the council, they would have stopped everything they were doing and searched for them endlessly. Instead they cower behind their own stone walls pretending to hide their shame from all those asking questions about the missing Unity.

Tyrael had rallied a few of his own legions of Justice to find the archangel, but to no avail. He was concerned about her, but there were a few other things at stake besides Irridia.

Auriel's circumstances were reasonable for the time being. She was constantly on the move with the afflicted to attend to and had not the time to even stop for rest.

Itherael kept himself in his study, reading and documenting everything he could recall and foresee. He claimed to be behind on his records that he was currently scanning and dismissed any visitors that made their presence known.

Imperius had been worried about one thing only and that was to rally up as many subordinates possible before the first conflicting battle between good and evil. He hadn't any other interest but war.

The silent archangel had seen enough of this behavior from his allies. Azazel was too powerful for the Heavens to take on such an army. Malthael knew the demon lord world do anything in his power to take over the heavens, but for what reason did he not do it the first time? He knew not the answer. It wouldn't be much longer before the heavens fell apart. Malthael saw this in their last meeting.

The council seemed to be tense and at each other's throats. Even Auriel, the calm and collected female of the group, seemed to have snapped at Valor when conversing about battle. The council seemed off and distant from one another.

It was quiet through most of the meeting the night before; almost too quiet for Wisdom to be comfortable. It was then that they realized how off balanced everything was without Unity present.

Malthael had organized his things and told his most trusted assistant Urzael to keep his disappearance to a minimum in all conversations if knew the council members would know without a doubt what his objective was, and with those short words he departed from his post, soaring into the twilight sky working his powerful violet wings to set out on his unaided quest.

* * *

The small archangel remained puzzled by the demons last words all day as he slept in his rotting cell. At least she thought the day had gone by; maybe it was night. Irridia tilted her head as she pondered fumbling with her torn cloth on her belt.

_'If only he had been a good little angel like you'_

_ A good angel? _

The archangel's thoughts scrambled through her troubled mind. There were so many unanswered questions she had and Ornias wasn't one to help. If anything, he made her hunger for answers grow in numbers.

_Was he doing this on purpose? What was he hiding? Why was he kept here for torture? What did Azazel want with him? What did he want with me?_

Irridia flinched at the echoing squeal from the dungeon gates swinging open. Releasing the cloth, she came to a slow stand and crept up to press her face against the cell bars.

No one was there.

"Huh?" Irridia tilted her head in wonder.

There were no signs of any guards or demon lords in sight, yet the gates were wide open. Irridia waited a few moments noticing how quiet the dungeon had become. She couldn't hear any approaching footsteps, faint screams off in the distance, nor any of her obnoxious cell mates that are usually bickering at one another. Seeing Ornias was asleep and no one else in sight, she decided to take the rare opportunity for a possible escape.

The small archangel removed her shoulder and breast plates, wrapping herself in her excess loose cloth. She then removed her belt, courter and boots.

"Hello there, my little angel."

Irridia's heart stopped as chills shot down from her spine from the voice of the demon lord purring down her fragile neck. She turned, hoping to see nothing but the rusty bars of her cell only to come face to face with pulsing crimson eyes staring straight through her. He was only inches from her face before he stood to his full height, towing over her by at least another two feet. Her wings twitched in a convoluted manner. The angel couldn't make out any words from the shock she was in.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, with a scary playful purr in the back of his throat.

Irridia remained frozen in place with her arms hugging herself tightly as Azazel mused over her bare skin, snickering at her attempt in modesty. Her vision stayed locked on his until a black mist with two yellow orbs formed in the cell behind him.

Ornias was awake. Irridia glanced at him without trying to stare while the yellow eyed demon had his eyes fixed on both archangel and demon lord.

"W-What do you want?" Unity cleared her throat, her bright wings shuddering under Azazel's harsh gaze.

He circled around the small angel once more. Noticing Ornias, he growled deeply under his hood before turning his attention back to the angel.

"I want you to follow me," The demon lord said in a deep, almost sultry tone. The slits he had for eyes relaxed before he shifted, fazing through the bars that were holding the small archangel captive.

Irridia, too startled, found it difficult to move. After the last encounter with the large being, she didn't want to anger him any further. She placed a hand on her now dried injury by her temple and the other on her shoulder, remembering the attack in the heavens. She remembered how much stronger Azazel was compared to her, and how he took her down with little effort. She then saw the front of his hooded robe had been sewn to look like new. She couldn't tell if his injury she left with him was still there or had already healed.

She blinked, realizing he hadn't unlocked her cell door. He must have known she was small enough to squeeze through the bars the whole time. He watched closely as Unity began to maneuver her wings through the bars, squeezing through with ease. The white angel let out a deep breath, looking up to lock eyes with a pair of yellow ones. Ornias gave her an extremely stern expression through the black mist surrounding him.

"Come." Azazel commanded. "We have much to discuss."

"Discuss?" the angel mumbled inquisitively.

Irridia took a few steps towards Azazel before seeing Ornias's eyes widen. She waited for him to say something but he never spoke. He only shook his head from side to side without a single blink. The angel gave a concerned expression in return, tilting her head in confusion, unable to understand what he was trying to tell her.

Azazel quickly stepped between the two with a threatening growl, showing off his many sharp fangs. Ornias showed no signs of fear. Instead, his eyes narrowed as he challenged with a hiss, revealing his own mouth full of fangs.

Irridia tensed, tightening her wings around her body. She took a few steps back towards the dungeon gates with fear etched on her hooded face. Breaking up a fight between two angels like Imperius and Tyrael was one thing, but two blood thirsty demons with razor sharp teeth lining their mouth was another.

She watched the two between the spacing of her wings as the large hooded demon lord whipped out his claws from under his charcoal grey robe. With a speed like no other, Azazel phazed through the rusty bars and gripped Ornias by the throat, penetrating him with his dagger-like claws and slamming his against the ridged stone wall. The black mist around Ornias dissipated into thin air as the two fought. Ornias let out a sharp yelp that made Irridia cringe and bit her lip. The poor demon was already in enough pain from the night before.

"**I've had enough of this!**" Azazel hissed, raking Ornias's openly scorched back up the wall as he squirmed. Ornias was unable to cry out in pain with the claws blocking his airway, preventing his ability to speak or breathe. Ornias clawed at the demon lord's arm while internally begging for release. Irridia watched in horror as the large demonic being held out his spare arm to summon his gleaming scythe. Ornias's attempts for release slowly came to a halt, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. The blade's silver color quickly faded into a bright burning red before the sharp end was placed in the middle of his victim's chest.

Irridia's eyes were watering while she watched the scorching-hot blade being pushed into Ornia's, slowly melting his flesh. She couldn't take it. She couldn't watch this anymore. This was unacceptable torture for any creature to have to go through.

"Stop!" the small angel screamed out. "Stop, please! Enough!"

The demon lord pulled back on his scythe and released the weakened demon. The angel now had the attention of every living thing in the dungeon.

The demon lord glanced down at the shredded being trembling at his feet, kicking him to the side before shifting his gaze to the dewy-eyed angel.

"What is he to you?" He snapped his head to the side with his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Unity stared at the limp body on the filthy ground beneath the monster. She bit her lip, nervously thinking of things in order to buy herself some leeway.

"W-Well, what event did he partake in to deserve this kind of torment?" she asked while covering her loose cloth by tucking her wings in tighter.

"Answer my question." His grip on the scythe tightened as did his gritting teeth.

Beads of sweat could be seen gleaming above the angel's brow. She took a careful step back recollecting her thoughts.

"I just ponder on the adversity revolving around the entity. If what he did was a crime fit to be punishable by death." The angel spoke with her eyes locked onto the bloody limp figure.

Azazel paused for a moment and grinned. He bowed his head, closing his eyes, before sending his intimidating scythe away in puffs of black smoke.

"Ah... you see, my dear Unity, there are many things you do not yet know about us, and all will share itself in due time." He chuckled lightly to himself while fazing through the bars of Ornias's cell. At the same time, he approaching the archangel of Unity.

"Now come."

* * *

It was hard for Irridia to leave Ornias alone in the condition he was in, but she had no choice with Azazel present. He had led her to a very large throne-like chair after going through a maze of underground tunnels and told her to sit. She did so with caution.

"What do you want with me?"

Azazel circled around the chair like an animal about to pounce. Roving his gaze over the fragile angel's form, his narrowed red eyes softened.

"I was like you once." He began, ignoring Unity's question completely. "Unwanted, unaccepted. I even had those who would shun me for an unaccommodating excuse. Yet here I am, towering over all who thought I once was insignificant."

Azazel slithered his tall frame around the back of the throne, craning his head down to Irridia's ear.

"I see now that you and I are one and the same," He purred. "You see, my dear Unity, we could do many great things, you and I. We could show them all that we are more than just the average angel and demon. We could become the supreme rulers of both Heaven and Hell. We can be anything we ever desired."

Irridia fumbled with the tip of her wings as the demon circled her with long, slow strides.

"Anything I want?"

"Yes anything." He gave a toothy grin. "All of my power and deepest desires have been given to me from the generous Lord Diablo himself. I came to him as an average demon parched for power and hungry for knowledge. He granted me the honor of holding his army as a general and trained me ruthlessly until I became as fierce as them. Now they look up to me."

"So, you're asking me to join you. Then they'll have to accept me, and Imperius won't think I'm useless to the council."

Azazel cringed after hearing the angel's name. He bore down hard on his fangs and Irridia watched the demons jaw flex under the shadows of his hood.

"Yes." The cloaked entity continued through clenched teeth while holding out to her black clawed hand. "All you must do is accept and receive my offer."

Irridia was drawn by the sound of more power and the opportunity to become someone whom the angels would look up to. However, she thought back to when Ornias gave her that stern look and shook his head no after Azazel said he had to talk to her.

"But … Ornias," Unity mumbled. "Why wouldn't you give this to Orni-"

"**Ornias rejected my offer and betrayed us all!**" Azazel roared.

The demon slammed his heavy black fists into the arms of the throne facing Unity. She flinched, slumping down into the chair as far as possible to space herself from the red-eyed being. Her wings covered her face and loose wrappings around her shivering form.

The demon lord let out a heavy sigh and stroked his hood down the red stripe with his talons. He took a few steps away from the large chair.

"I know we had a rough start in the heavens, but it was just a little misunderstanding. I assure you we will get to know one another fairly quickly through your morphing journey to success." Azazel held his hand out to the archangel. "Come. You will make your final decision tomorrow at dawn."

* * *

Azazel had two guards escort Unity through the tunnels and back to her cell. They didn't even bother to open the gate to her cell or give her a new shackle. The angel just assumed that Azazel was keeping a close eye on her at all times.

Irridia had been staring across the silent dungeon hall and into her neighbor's cell for nearly an hour. The limp demon hadn't moved an inch since she had left and the demons in the dungeon hadn't made any outbursts since Azazel had last entered the premises.

The archangel crawled over to see a puddle of blood surrounding the bare body. She squeezed through the bars of both prison cells and knelt beside Ornias. Placing her hand lightly on the sides on the branded welts along his back, she focused her spare energy onto the wound. Before a beaming light replaced the deep gashes on the demon, Unity removed the cloth that loosely hugged her body and began wrapping it around Ornias's broad shoulders down to his hips. She tied the knot on his side to stop the majority of the bleeding and strained to keep the healing process circulating. Having both hands on the base of his neck and back she struggled to keep him upright while healing. Dots of sweat formed along her forehead and trickled down her spine while forcing all her energy and strength onto his injuries. As the light on his wounds faded, Irridia found everything growing darker in her eyes. Unity felt like the world was spinning as everything starting fazing into blurred figures and dark blobs of all shapes and sizes. Before the angel could catch herself, every muscle in her body failed her, causing her to fall with a thud and the world to go black.

* * *

**_So, this one was a little rough in my opinion. I'm just going through a spell in life at the moment. Please read and review if you will. It would be much appreciated to know what you thing and what you believe I should do to progress in the story or writing skills. Heaven knows I need it. #_# _**


	10. Not another one!

_**Hey guys! So, I've split this chapter up just because I like to leave cliff hangers. Enjoy. **_

_**The reason why this update took so long was because I got a job and the job is very hectic and not reliable for a regular weekly schedule. I hit a dog and had a panic attack for over an hour. I stopped for a deer on the road and in return the buck charged at my windshield. Therefore, no car to drive to work with now. I've had complications with future plans pop up for my boyfriend off and on and things just haven't been the best lately. So yep ... storyies of my life. This all happened within 5 days. Lucky me. **_

_**Anyways, enjoy this freaking chapter. -.- So, done with life at the moment.**_

The golden Archangel tapped the arm of his chair impatiently while awaiting his brother's arrival. It had been half an hour since he had left the silent angel's office-like room.

Now, the council awaited Wisdom's presence in silence.

"What's the delay?" Tyrael finally spoke up.

Imperius growled, motioning to one of his nearby guards. A guard instantly appeared by his side, kneeling down for Valor to whisper in his ear. The guard gave a nod once the gold angel finished giving an order and fled.

"I sense our brothers concern for the missing angel. He's become unresponsive to us all. Something must be done." Itherael proclaimed.

Valor held his helmet covered face in one palm while the other continued to tap rhythmically on arm rest. Frustration painted an uneasy expression upon the angels face. He pushed himself away from the table and began a steady pace back and forth.

"Imperius, maybe we should discard the meeting until further notice. At least until Malthael recovers from his currents state and emerges from his abode." Auriel suggested.

"This irrational behavior from him is not needed at a time like this." The golden angel stated with a rough voice. "We only have three days to prepare for an inevitable war. Why should one angel be a priority over thousands?!"

The council had their attention fixated on Valor. All expressions held a sense of hurt, disappointment, and bittersweet textures. Tyrael was the first to speak.

"You have no right to speak of Irridia and Malthael in such tones. She is an Archangel like the rest of us. You were no different through previous years involving Deme-"

"Silence!" Imperius snapped.

He came down on the table with a heavy armored fist. Auriel jumped in her seat from the loud impact. Itherael noticed this and placed a hand on hers to comfort.

"No one is to mention that name in my presence, ever again!" The angel's wings were unbearably bright, radiating with raging power.

Justice brushed this off and began again.

"How can you judge our brother and his emotions towards Unity, when you still haven't let go of your own feelings for the past?"

Valor snorted in response while wings gradually began to faze into its natural glow as Tyrael's words sunk in. His expression morphed into a grim disdainful one. His pride had been slain by two of his brother's words within the same day, leaving a gash in his dignity.

The guard that Valor had sent off had returned with uneasy breathing patterns. He glided over to kneel at the large angel's golden armored boots.

"Lord Malthael is no longer within the pools of wisdom." The guard announced.

Tyrael raised a brow, followed by Imperius.

"And his office?" Fate asked.

"Yes, he is nowhere to be found."

Fear struck on all council members faces.

"What?" Valor's voice rose several octaves when this news was brought to this attention. "Send a sentinel to each part of heaven. If they spot him they are to return to us and report everything they've see."

The guard gave a quick nod and immediately left to complete the task. The moment the door's closed the council exchanged worries glances.

"He's leaving to seek Unity." Auriel said, glancing in Itherael's direction.

Fate simply blinked in response.

"You read my mind."

"She read all our minds." Tyrael let out a deep sigh looking down with his hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

"This meeting is adjourned until the search for Malthael is put to rest." Valor revolved on a metal heel before busting through the large double doors.

Justice shook his head slowly with a sigh as his brother left.

"Why does he neglect Unity?" Auriel asked with confusion hanging on her tongue.

The blue winged archangel stroked his hood with an armor clad hand, giving Hope a frustrated response.

"He has convinced himself to believe she will turn out the same way as Demerius. Only she's close with our brother Malthael… and it seems he is just as close."

* * *

Malthael came to an abrupt halt when the stench of burning flesh and rotting corps hit his senses, filling his lungs with the repulsive smells. He had reached the forbidden parts of Sanctuary. It was the outskirts of Hell where no human dared to enter.

He had traveled quite a ways and had slayed several spineless thieves, brutes and demonic guards he'd occasionally try to avoid. Some would cower in his presence while others would challenge him only to fail within seconds. Rarely did he express any form of mercy to their kind.

Malthael looked towards the dark overcast sky, inhaling the deadly fumes from the chard desert grounds. The air was thick with smoke from the broiling ground caked in fire and magma. There were no guards in sight from above ground, but Malthael knew what lied beneath.

His powerful violet wings reflected brightly against the fire, soaring back into the thick ash infested air. He was close to the gates of Hell. He could sense all the trapped aching souls begging for release; spirits that had passed on and had been lost for centuries. He just hoped Irridia wasn't one of them.

* * *

"Urgh"

Ornias gripped the back of his head firmly with a clawed hand. His body was sore as he attempted to prop himself on his elbows to sit up, but something was pressed against him making it more difficult.

"huh?"

Ornias tilted his head down to see a peaceful angel sleeping with her bright wings curled tightly against both her body and his. He then examined his own figure wrapped in rough worn cloth from his chest to his waist. Had the angel done this?

The demon shifted awkwardly to get a better look at his newly dressed wounds. They weren't seeping blood anymore and it looked as if they had healed rapidly overnight. He could even feel his strength returning to his limbs. The angel then shifted in her sleep, nuzzling her face into his tough abdomen. Ornias's ears immediately shot back while a growl started to erupt from his throat.

The growl didn't last long before it backfired in a coughing fit. He could taste blood trickling along his tongue. The wound from Azazel's razor sharp claws was still fresh and hadn't been attended to yet and if so, it didn't do much.

The young demon thought to himself silently as he stared intently at the archangel.

_'Why would she do this?' _

He began fumbling with her hood on the edges while examining her wings.

_'I threatened to kill her.'_

His eyes narrowed as his thoughts scrambled.

_'I was going to kill her.' _

His ears continued to twitch backwards every time a negative thought came to mind involving the angel. He glanced back down to his addressed wounds covered in cloth.

_'Where did this cloth come from?' _

_**CLING SCREEEECH CLING CLING**_

Ornias winced at the pinching sound vibrating from the rusty metal gates. Footsteps followed shortly after it opened.

The guards.

Ornias panicked, running both clawed fists through his hair as the footsteps grew louder.

If the guards found the angel within the same vicinity as him, Azazel was sure to have him silenced for good.

The demon frantically wiggled his way out from under Irridia and quickly spun the same black mist he had when he first met the angel around himself. He stared blankly at the sleeping figure on the heated stone floor, not knowing what to do with her. She remained lying unconscious with her face down and her wings limply covering her backside.

Ornias could hear the guards getting closer. It would be only a few moments before they were to see the two of them in the same prison cell.

He had to move her.

His mouth formed a straight line along with his yellow cat eyes just from the thought. He ran another hand through his hair before approaching the angel. Ornias gripped her arm firmly, lifting her to a standing position to get a better hold. As her wings fell to the side, everything was visible.

"What?!" He coughed. The demons eyes went wide while his face changed color. He jerked his head away awkwardly and scooped Unity up. His face held an agitated expression while he moved the angel aside. He avoided as much contact with her as possible; including his eyes. Her head drooped over his shoulder before setting her down in the corner. He lightly tucked her wings around her to cover whatever body part he felt necessary.

_'So, that's where the cloth came from.'_

The guard's footsteps came to a halt right across from his cell. Ornias swallowed a large lump in the pit of his throat. He was on edge while waiting to see what the guards reactions would be when they saw an empty cell where the angel was meant to be.

"Unhand me!"

Ornias tilted his head to the side as an unfamiliar voice protruded the air.

"How dare you!"

It was a preppie male voice coming from the cell next to Irridia's.

Ornias's ears twitched at the sound of the cell doors locking into place. Once the guard's footsteps faded in the distance, the demon covered in a black mass approached the bars of his cell and peered through to see the newcomer. Just once glance of seeing a pair of brightly colored wings was all he needed to see.

"Oh no."

He gave a face palm and leaned his back to the bars.

"Not another one."

_**If you thought this was a short chapter then oh well. Complain in the review. Bring it. **_

**_Don't expect the next chapter to be coming out until my stupid car is fixed. -.- I hope that dumb deer died._**


	11. Punishable by Death

Took me forever to write this. Enjoy. Please let me know what you think. I know there are thing's wrong with some spelling, comma's and other things you grammar Nazi's! I'm just too tired to care at the moment. You've been waiting long enough. Please once again review and let me know how this one was. I put a lot of time, sweat and blood into this one just for you guys.

* * *

Ornias trudged towards the opposite corner from which Irridia lay. He folded his arms before sliding down to a sitting position and stared at the angel intently while waiting for her to come to.

"I demand you release me at once!" The new prisoner commanded, pulling and rattling his rusty cage. "I don't deserve this!"

The grey demon gripped his ears and pulled them down wincing at the angel's loud wines and cries. The moment he glanced back towards Unity, an idea sparked in his sly demonic mind.

_If Irridia saw there was another angel, maybe she'll finally leave me be. She'll have someone else to annoy, and I'll be at peace. _

He slithered towards the angel in his dark cloud of mist, his tail trailing quickly behind. He crawled up to her bare, limp body in the shadowed corner while at the same time waving his hand to dismiss the black mass surrounding his form. His yellow eyes lingered quickly over her to find her pale face. He then cleared his sore throat.

"Er, Irridia." He tried. His eyes narrowed a bit in confusion. "Irridia, wake up."

There was no sign of movement.

His ears flicked backwards in agitation.

"Irridia." He said a little more firmly, nudging her side with his long horned tail.

The only thing received was a heavy sigh in her sleep.

Ornias grit his sharp fangs together with his long grey ears held back. He knelt down and gripped her shoulders tightly.

"WAKE UP!" The demon shook her frail form violently until her eyelids flew wide open, punching the grey blob that was in front of her.

"What?!" She responded in a panicky tone, "What's going on?!"

"Ah, morning princess." Ornias held his throbbing nose as blood began to seep out, oozing between his clawed hands. He glanced at her and quickly looked away. "You know, for a female, you pack quite a punch."

As Irridia's vision cleared, she realized what she had done and immediately rushed in to help.

"Ornias, your nose! I'm so sorry." The white angel attempted to grab the demons nose to aid it, but in return she was shoved back and received a sharp hiss. He didn't even turn to make visual contact with her at all.

"I already told you once before. I don't need your assistance!" He growled and drifted off to his dark corner.

Unity looked at him in his black shadowed mist and rolled her eyes. She then looked at her scratched up form and remembered she wasn't clothed. She swiftly wrapped her bright wings around her and narrowed her eyes towards him.

"Whatever, I know somewhere in that black heart of yours you're grateful for it."

"What heart?" Ornias snorted.

The angel growled in frustration.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" A whiny voice echoed across the entire dungeon causing both angel and demon to cover their ears in pain.

"Who the hell is that?" Irridia said in annoyance.

"It's another one of your kind, and the reason why I woke you. I thought maybe you could shut him up." Ornias said between clenched teeth. His eyes were shut as if he was concentrating and continued to hold his hears in pain.

"Another angel?" Unity perked up with hope lighting her eyes. "Finally someone reasonable and understanding I can talk to." Irridia squeezed through the bars of the cell door and glided toward her own. She could see plenty of deformed demons expressing the same amount of pain as Ornias did as they all covered their ears, giving disdainful looks in the cell next to hers.

Ornias opened one eye and watched Irridia leave. His expression softened and almost seemed sorrowful after she had left. She was the most enjoyable company he had had in years. Even though he didn't in particularly like her, she did help him in many ways, even after he had threatened her life and treated her like a lower being. Now that there was another of her kind, she would have help to escape and free herself. It wouldn't be long before he was left alone for several more centuries to come, if he even survived that long in Hell.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE! ANYONE! PLEASE RELEASE ME!"

Irridia covered her ears once more and knew she had to get over there quickly before they yelled out once more.

"Hold on. I'm coming." Unity rolled her eyes.

There was a gasp in the neighboring cell.

"HELLO?!" He pressed himself against his prison door. "WHO'S THERE?!"

Irridia winced once more, as did the others.

"Please stop yelling!" She tried not to sound too aggravated.

His voice seemed familiar to the angel. It sounded preppy and sophisticated in a way, almost like they were of a higher rank. Her mind went racing as she ran through all the angels that reminded her of the voice.

_It can't be Urzael, his voice is a lot rougher. Not Tyrael, he doesn't have that kind of accent. Couldn't be Itherael, he wouldn't get himself caught like this. He stays inside for the most part and even if he was caught he definitely wouldn't freak out like this angel. _

Irridia put on her armor to cover herself and attempted to squeeze through like before, but to no avail.

"W-Where are you?" The angel called over nervously.

"I'm right here. Just give me a second."

The white angel tried to think of how to open the cell door without completely busting it through. The heavy lock dangled there, staring Irridia in the face tauntingly. She glanced down at the remaining objects left on the rotten ground. It was just the large rock and metal shackles that used to be latched onto her ankle, but were now melted in a sloppy pile. Unity narrowed her eyes at the large stone with a wide grin replacing her frown.

"Perfect."

Grasping the rock in one hand, the white angel held on tightly to the bar next to the lock. She lifted her hand holding the stone and aimed towards the center.

_Please let this work. This is my only chance to escape. _

Irridia came town as hard and as fast as she could. Her hand quickly ricocheted off the lock along with the rock. The only damage that she had caused to the rock was a small scrape in the corner. She let out a disappointed sigh while bonking her head against the prison door.

"Make that two seconds." Irridia announced.

Unity regained her posture with a huff. Repositioning her hand with the rock she glanced quickly at the lock and focused her strength in one spot towards the middle. Closing her eyes she came down with as much force as she could possibly bare and clashed with the heavy steel lock. A bright light illuminated the penitentiary and before she could open her eyes, hot pieces of metal shards from the door went flying in all directions. She slowly lifted her eyelids to make contact with Ornias's beading yellow ones as the heavy cell door creaked open. They were wide and curious with what she had just done.

"It worked!" Irridia said cheerfully as her white wings lightly fluttered, picking her up off the ground to carry her out.

"Now, who's the familiar sounding angel who just so happens to be my neighbor in Hell's dungeon?" The moment she saw his wings and uniform she instantly recognized him. His long wavy light blue wings, his light grey and black robes along with his messenger bag said it all. His expression seemed to match her own, both looking at each other with disgust.

"You?!" They each said simultaneously.

Ornias sat back while watching in amusement. Lifting a brow, he folded his arms while propping his chin up with a balled up fist and tilted his head.

"You're that rude courier angel that sent my training letters!" She pointed an accusing finger towards the other angel.

"Oh, great! You're that pathetic excuse for an Archangel of Unity that was knocked out an abducted in her first fight." The courier spat back. "I might as well consider myself dead. Heaven knows you won't be any help."

Ornias narrowed his eyes in the blue winged angel's direction. His obnoxiously pompous attitude already sent his blood boiling.

Irridia was stumped. He was right. She was weak and careless. She shouldn't have stopped to put up a fight with someone of Azazel's strength. She thought she could take him at the time but was shortly proven wrong. She had been a fool, but she knew better now.

She set her jaw back with a furrowed brow and tried to set those thoughts aside.

"I'd like to hear those words when I am the one walking out of here alive." The two had narrowed eyes burning holes into each other's skulls.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Ornias slumped back against the stone wall before glancing towards the prison entrance.

"We heard it come from inside there, sire!"

"Huh?" Irridia shifted in the direction of the heavy steel voices. She could see the gates being pulled back to reveal none other than Azazel. His eyes were already narrowed in suspicion before the white angel shot back into her cage with lightning speed.

"Well, I spoke too soon." Ornias rolled his eyes onto Irridia as if he were saying 'Now look what you've done.'

Irridia watched behind rusted bars, holding her cage back in place as Azazel studied and observed each cell closely while gliding down the long, dark aisle. Glistening beads of sweat began forming across her hooded forehead from stress and anxiety.

Ornias could tell the expression on that hooded face of hers. She was scared. Even if she was meant to be a strong, brave and loyal Archangel to the heavens, they too have moments of fear and desperation. Her eyes soon came in contact with his animalistic yellow ones. He winked and grinned back only to receive a confused face in return.

_What is he doing? This is no time for foolishness! _

Irridia's mind was screaming for her to hold everything together, literally. She held tightly to the heavy bars, holding the door close to her chest while cursing under her breath.

As Azazel made his rounds by the each cage, he noticed another set of wings glowing in the shadowed corners just before Unity's cell.

"Who's this?" He said with absolutely zero emotion.

"I-I am the heavens most trusted and loyal courier angel." The blue winged angel attempted to hold a firm upright position to show off his pride, but it was shortly broken as the demon lord fazed through his cage and crept closer.

"Is that so?" Azazel's intimidatingly deep voice made the angel cower low in fear.

Irridia could barely catch a glimpse of the other angel and snickered at his pathetic attempt to show off his low rank.

"Coward." Unity mumbled to herself.

"Hmm, then I suppose you might be of some use here." The demon lord thought out loud while the angel remained silently shivering in the corner. "Your wings will stay if that's the case." Azazel pulled on one side of his cloak and emerged from the small cage. He shifted towards exit and took a few steps before coming to a sudden halt.

"Wait" The dark hooded demon growled.

Irridia froze with wide eyes and looked towards Ornias, who was fumbling with his claws without a care in the world. Panic started to consume her.

"I almost forgot." Azazel turned on one heel and waltzed towards Irridia's cage where he found her head bent low between two small hands holding the cage. She was looking down with her shoulders high and tense. The demon's wide grin stretched from one pointy ear to the next. Seeing her nervous like this pleased him greatly, only boosting his confidence. "I'm still awaiting an answer."

Irridia shook from the chills shooting down her spine as he purred in her ear and snaked around her form. Her eyes stayed wide and locked onto Ornias who was now intensely eyeing Azazel's every move.

"What shall it be, my dear?" He softly caressed the angel's jawline with a claw and down her neck causing her to shiver and her wings to curl in response.

"I-I'm still not sure." She let out with a shaky breath. "I-I still need a l-little more time."

Azazel clenched his sharp fangs together, his deep red eyes narrowing in on her. He shook his head gradually inching towards her face until he was dangerously close.

"No, my dear, I'm afraid that won't be possible. Time is running short and I'm afraid yours in running out." He then took a large step forward forcing Unity to let go of the bars and allow the metal cage door to swing open with a sharp squeal.

Azazel's expression grew into a viciously hungry one. He looked as though he could spit fire.

"**So, You're the little noise maker.**" His voice rumbled like thunder against the uneven stone walls, even through clenched fangs. "**Trying to escape?**"

The small white angel backed into a corner with the demon lord towering over her. Her heart quickened along with her uneven breathing as she braced herself for whatever came next, holding her arms up to block her head from any further injuries.

"**Let's see what other noises you can make!**" He swiftly gripped the small angel's throat, lifting her off the ground with ease as his booming voice rattled the rusty prison bars.

Irridia let out a scared, painful yelp, gripping the demon's wrist with both hands for support. Just as the oxygen was being cut off from the angel's throat, another deep threatening growl could be heard, but not from Azazel.

The demon lord's head twisted around with breakneck speed to see Ornias's eyes locked onto him challengingly under his black mist forming around him. The dark hooded being snarled in response, releasing the angel by jerking his arm towards the farthest wall and charged towards the other demon head on.

Irridia flew until she collided with the solid walls, hitting her back first, knocking the breathe clean out of her. She coughed violently, scratching her chest armor as her lungs begged for oxygen. After several desperate attempts she finally let in a great gasp to refill her aching lungs. She clumsily helped herself back onto her feet and held her hand tightly after it being jostled around once again. The moment she glanced up she met a pair of fiery demonic eyes drilling deep holes into the pit of her soul.

Azazel had the smaller grey demon held by the throat, as he seemed to favor doing to all his adversaries. Ornias was wincing but not making any noise as the demon lord clenched harder.

"**Are you the one responsible for this?**" The red eyed monster motioned over to the worn wrapped cloth around Ornias's torso with a black clawed hand.

The white angel shrunk in her armor as fear swept over her. She shook in place not knowing how to respond or if she should even make an attempt. He was livid and anyone could have foreseen her death after this. She was to be slaughtered within the next ten seconds.

"Sire! There's been a disturbance in the left wing and whatever it is it's on the move!" A hefty guard announced and awaited an order, but his master ignores him completely.

Azazel remained completely still while continuing to hold Ornias in mid-air without a single sign of his arm tiring out. His eyes stayed locked onto the angel's. Then, in a split second the demon released Ornias and clasped his hands together. A smile formed on his face and his eyes relaxed while at the same time, fazing through Ornias's cage.

"My dear," He started out with a lustful voice that caressed the angel's ears. "This is a sin punishable by death."

Irridia cringed at the word _death_.

"However," He paused in front of her cage tapping his fingers together. "I'll give you a second chance."

Irridia blinked and thought to herself.

_This isn't right. What's the catch? _

Ornias straightened his shoulders and narrowed his eyes as if to say 'what is he up to now?'

"I'll give you two options. One, you can either choose his side, and suffer a tragic death while attempting to rebel against me and my forces." He stepped to the side to reveal Ornias, soon after letting out a sly toothy grin. "Or you can choose me, and live a long, happy life with me as my second in command."

Azazel winked before gradually gliding back towards the entrance as he finished with his last words.

Ornias's nostrils were flared, growling at every word the demon lord had to offer.

"I'll return shortly for you." He let out a heavy chuckle followed by a lustful tone. "Who knows? Maybe I'll decide to make you my future mate if you're lucky."

* * *

_**I'm tired. It's 3AM. Review. Goodnight. **_


	12. Demerius

**OKAY GUYS! LONG TIME NO SEE! So, I have been busy going to Comic-cons and my birthday(which was Monday) and work and blah blah blah excuses excuses but whatever. Enjoy my non-edited piece of junk. Let me know what you grammar Nazi's think of this. R&amp;R!**

**SHING SHING! SHHHHHING! THWIP! CLING! VVVEEW!**

Daggers, heavy axes and various other blades ricocheted backwards, soring towards the enemy, all having their own weapons lodged in their skulls and pierced through their chests.

**THWIP! FFFFTT! THWIP!**

Multiple arrows whistled past the angels head and another heading straight for the center of his chest. With one fluid movement, a dark gloved hand gripped the arrow firmly while in mid-air, thumping it to the side. The dark entity expressed a sense of mild agitation as his powerful violet wings swept him up, leveling him with the archers above. Within the same moment that the thin demonic archers realized the angel was two feet from them, their heads were easily sliced clean off of their shoulders. The angel gradually descended with his weapons close at hand and wings gently weaving back and forth from behind. Just before he reached the blood covered grounds a slow applaud cracked through the silenced air.

"Well done master of Wisdom. You always knew how to impress me with such exasperating surprises." the large demon lord faded into sight, grinning with a vexing stare that remained unmoved as his clapping came to a halt. The demon lord looked to be nearly a head taller than Malthael from about thirty feet away. "What brings you here, lord of Wisdom?"

Malthael gripped his sickles tightly but remained still while creature in front of him stood confidently alone.

"Oh, of course. You've come for your little angel haven't you?" Azazel leaned back against the nearest wall folding his arms behind his head before morphing his body into a much, much smaller one. His form grew tendrils for wings while his eyes continued to radiate a deep crimson glow from under the hood. Soon after this, his black robe became a white one that tightly wrapped around his new feminine figure. Before the demon had even finished shape shifting, Malthael already knew exactly whose form he was taking. "Or what's left of her."

Malthael tilted his head slightly, only to listen in on his surroundings. The demon chuckled in response and continued tauntingly.

"Oh, you should have heard her screams. Ah, and the things she said after everything I did to her. It was quite pleasant I will say, for me at least. I know you're just eagerly waiting to see if she's well … or alive even." As Azazel roared in laughter his voice dissolved into a higher pitched tone. Every single feature matched irridia's perfectly just as he had planned for this very moment. He had guessed he'd come for her eventually. As the laughing came to silence, the white angel's replica that stood grinning widely in front of Wisdom was now getting into a fight stance. "I'll be sure you'll never find out."

* * *

Unity could feel the sweat dripping down the side of her face, her clammy hands clenching into fists, and her wings trembled in fear from Azazel's threats. Thoughts of all kinds rushed in at the speed of lightning. Images of what she thought would be her future death flashed in and out of her mind. All involved a form of torture and rape.

Ornias caught a glimpse of Irridia's panic in the corner of his eye and in that very moment, something came over him. A familiar feeling started seeping into his being. Something he hadn't felt in ages. The demon shook his head violently catching Irridia's attention.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, her voice slightly cracking between words.

He gave her a wary glance and turned away. He tried ignoring the emotion but the more he ignored it, the stronger and more forceful it was when it came back. Ornias clenched his fists and grit his teeth in irritation.

"Ornias? I have to talk to you." Irridia began. "I need some answers."

"Then ask." Ornia's froze in place as his words slipped out without thinking. His ears shifted back as he mentally slapped himself. She was the last person he wanted to talk to right now.

The white angel inhaled a deep breath.

"What are you? What is your relationship with Azazel? What do you think he'll do to me? How long have you been trapped here? Why don't you look like the other demons? And will you help me escape?" Irridia gave a nervous smile and Ornias's eye twitched while processing all the deep questions.

"Yes. No. Maybe." He replied with a dull stare.

"Please, Ornias. I must know these things, at least before I die."

"**You won't**."

Irridia blinked. Ornias's tone was unnaturally dark. He closed his eyes firmly while pinching the bridge of his nose. He then motioned to her to come closer and she did so by welcoming herself into his cage.

"Sit."

Irridia crossed her legs and tilted her head in curiosity as Ornias ran a hand through his knotted spiked hair.

"You want answers. You deserve them, but I must warn you that not all of the answers are going to be ones you'd like to hear." He sighed.

"Many years ago, there were six archangels in the Angiris council-"

"But weren't there five before I joined?" That wasn't that long ago." Irridia interrupted with a voice that trailed off after seeing Ornias's jaw clench and his stare that held fire. She raised her shoulders and hung her head down low. "Sorry. Continue."

"**There were six**." He growled through clenched teeth. "Like you there came a time where they welcomed another."

"You mean another archangel?"

"Yes." Ornias glanced down at her. "His name was Demerius, the archangel of Belligerence, the most aggressive and fearless in war of all the angels. Even over Imperius himself. You'd think him being one of the strongest angels that Imperius would dislike such a being, knowing how he loves gloating about being the best. Instead of being a competitor of war, he was welcomed as ally. Valor set his pride aside for the first in what seemed like centuries. He accepted this angel as a brother and in doing this they became the best of friends. Over time, Demerius became the golden angels favorite and he shared all of his secretes on combat."

"WHAT?!" Irridia blurted out. Ornias jumped at the sudden outburst as his ears flinched backwards. "But I asked all the angels to help me practice combat and Imperius would have been the last to volunteer."

Ornias rolled his eyes.

"Him and Demerius had a special bond from the start." Ornias smirked. "Just as you and the archangel of Wisdom did."

"W-what?" Unity's cheeks flushed as she looked away quickly. "No we didn't. We don't! It's nothing."

Ornias huffed.

"Right, as I was saying before being rudely interrupted once again." He stared down at her and continued. "The archangel of Belligerence had a lieutenant that was also very dear to him. Often the lieutenant and valor would argue over Demerius and seeing there was jealousy between the two, Demerius would simply have to choose, often siding with the golden angel."

Ornias cleared his throat and paused for a moment before continuing.

"One day, there was a battle between good and evil. With Demerius being the archangel of Belligerence, he believed it best if heaven attacked with a full-fledged army that would over power the demonic beings. In order to do such a thing, all of the angel's armies would have to combine forces to create such an army. The council disagreed with this completely, including Imperius. This angered the determined angel to a point where he sent out orders to the armies, forging the names of their leaders sending them to war. Fueled with rage, the archangel charged alongside the angels running through demons like water. Demerius took the lead by slaughtering every living thing in his path to victory. What the angel failed to notice was the others that fell behind. His lack of a better war strategy caused over half of the Heaven's armies to fall. The actions of the Archangel were soon manifested upon the Angiris council and the angels immediately left heaven to retrieve the survivors. They found Demerius covered in demonic essence, crazy-eyed and driven by blood lust. The council had an emergency meeting and concluded that they saw more demonic then angelic behavior in the angel. This meeting eventually ended with the beating and banishment of Demerius as a result. Imperius found himself weighed down with disappointment in the archangel he called a friend, a brother."

"Is this why Imperius is always such a grump?" Irridia asked innocently.

"I suppose you could call it that. Yes." Ornias ran a hand through his spiky locks of hair. "As time passed Imperius grew bitter. No one could get through to him with words or action. He remained secluded from all angels whom used to be close to him, scared that the same fate might follow for the rest, or even himself. During this time, Demerius's lieutenant knew of his leader's whereabouts and sought out to search for him. Abandoning Heaven, he set out on his quest in the black of night. Six days past and the angel was finally found caked in black essence and covered in deep thin gashes on the ground. His body was rock solid and ice cold. He was dying. Seeing his idol in this position, the lieutenant vowed to himself that he would do anything to save him, even if that meant making a deal with the demon lord Diablo himself."

"He didn't." Unity sat wide-eyed. Ornias glanced over his shoulder, gradually covering his body with the black mist. His eyes looked saddened and glossy.

"He did." Ornias cleared his throat and turned towards the wall. "He made a pact to work for Diablo to save his leader. As a result, Demerius was healed almost instantly but slight changes were made in the process. The banished archangel became a monster and developed claws, venomous fangs, and incredible new power. He gained a new name, Azazel. As for his lieutenant, he challenged the new form and fought against it, just not hard enough. He lost his wings, his angelic glow, even his power faded to dark magic. He had lost his best friend, the place he had called home would never accept him again. He lost everything."

"Ornias?" Irridia said with a concerning voice. The demonic being had been choking on words back to back through the story. She knew he felt uncomfortable and apparently it was a touchy subject for him, but something had been nagging at her for some time. "Ornias, what was the name of the lieutenant?"

Ornias paused. Slowly turning towards Irridia he revealed streams of tears rolling down his stained face. The instant she caught his broken face in sight, he own heart broke.

"I didn't mean to do this." Ornias whispered in trembling sobs. "I didn't want this for him. I didn't mean it. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Ornias." The angel came to a stand and placed a hand on the shaking demon. She put a hand to his face and wiped away his tears. "Ornias, I'm so sorry."

The fallen angel's black mist faded away and heavy arms were wrapped around the angel. She gasped as he pulled her into a tight embrace and began crying on her bare shoulder. Her wings gently descended as her arms found their way around him. Irridia pat his back gently and stroked his spine to calm him. She rest her head against his, attempting to avoid his horns on his head and scars on his back.

"I haven't felt like this in what feels like centuries." Ornias let out a big sigh his eyes relaxed.

"It will be okay. I'm going to get you out of here." Irridia promised.

"There's no saving me Irridia. I am cursed with eternal torment." He sniffed. "Dem—Azazel's memory was degraded during the transformation. He doesn't remember that he was an angel. He believes that he has always been a demon and has served Diablo all his life. He's going to repeat history, only this time, worse."

"He's building an army of incredible numbers to destroy the heavens." The angelic being had chills shoot down her spine as she whispered. "I must warn the others."

"Then you must hurry." Ornias grabbed Irridia by the shoulders and brought them face to face. "Whatever you do, no matter how many lives it takes to get the job done, promise me this. Promise me you won't make the same mistakes I have."

"Ornias, you're coming with me."

The demon shook his head lightly while giving a saddened smile.

"My chance to leave was long ago. It's your time now."

The angel frowned with a half gaped mouth. Just before she could say anything in response, the gates to the prison were screeching open once again. The two of them flinched at the sound and turned towards the door. Ornias growled deeply, his ears shifting back and eyes glowing an unnatural yellow. He nudged Irridia gently to the back of the cage and dispersed his black mist around them.

"Stay behind me."

**So, yeah. It came out ... okay... ish. Not all what I had originally hoped for but it got the point across. Also not as long as I thought this would be ... eh I usually keep these around 2,000 words per chapter. Oh, well. Review's are welcomed. **


	13. Doppelgänger

**So, I know it's been forever since the last update. It's 3a.m. right now, so I hope this makes up for it! I have been really busy with the holidays and starting school back up, so please forgive this really long delay. I know it is well past overdue and this chapter is probably really sloppy… I'm sorry guys I am just off. I've been off for some time. I'm having trouble with everything lately. If this doesn't satisfy you then I'm sure the next one will. I'll get to the next one as soon as I have the chance. I wrote this one in an hour … That might explain why it's so sloppy but I wanted to put something out there before I lose the chance to do so again. Please forgive me.**

**Ornias's theme song in this one is Dear Agony-Breaking Benjamin**

**Doppelgänger **

A throbbing pain erupted through the white angel's head as the screeching gate came to a halt. Footsteps were absent through the rows of cell doors. The only thing that was heard was animalistic growls and unnatural snorts from the cages above. Roars were sounding so fiercely through the halls that the bars holding them back began to rattle loose.

Irridia put a delicate hand to her dried wound engraved upon the crown of her head. The noise only fueled the throbbing pain pulsing through her skull. She glanced over Onias's shoulder to take a peek at what he might be growling at.

The snarls grew violently until the dark figure approached the end of the hall and faced our cage.

Ornias's growling came to an abrupt halt. He held his breath with wide eyes gawking at the dark being. The rough white angel strained her eyes to see through the black mist. She could only make out one thing behind the bars. It appeared to be a large vivid pair of bright violet wings.

Irridia's eyes widened along with a hopeful grin. Her wings lit up, gliding herself around Ornias and his mist to get a better look.

"Malthael." The angel whispered. A lump started to form in her throat. For a time she thought no one would ever find her. She wasn't even sure if anyone would be searching.

Tears swelled in the corners of her eyes as she gripped two bars that held her captive.

"Is it really you Mal?" She choked.

The dark angel remained silent, yanking the gate open and extending a black gloved hand to her. As she moved closer he took her shaky hand in his. Before long the archangel of Wisdom was soaring towards the exit with her trailing behind.

Ornias couldn't believe what he was seeing. He found her. Someone actually sought her out to rescue her. A sense of pain struck him in the chest, but it was a different kind of pain. He was generally pleased that she was being saved from this Hell. But then why was he feeling like this? Was it because he was going to be trapped alone here once again? Or was it because he had actually grown attached to the angel? Maybe it was the fact that she had just left him after promising to free him along with her.

_She didn't even say good-bye. _

Ornias shook his head and growled to himself. Pushing these thoughts to the side he slammed the gate door shut.

_**Monsters are meant to be in cages.**_

* * *

"Malthael! Slow down! Wait!" Malthael kept pulling the white angel's arm towards the gate. "Ornias! Wait! We can't leave him!"

The dark angel remained silent while pushing the heavy gate open and rushing past the two guards behind it.

"Hey!" A guard called back. Malthael stopped dead in his tracks turning to glare at the guards. The demons froze and went back to their original stance.

Irridia gave a puzzled expression and before she could look back up to see what signal Malthael gave to the guards he jolted forward, dragging her along.

They came around a sharp corner and at the speed Wisdom was going, Unity feared her shoulder might pop out of socket if he went any faster. He started up this twisted stair case much like his own in the heavens and unlocked a large bolted door with a simple wave of his hand. He then shoved the angel inside and locked it behind him. Unity stumbled to the side to take a moment to breathe and balance herself on two feet.

"Okay." The small angel said between short breaths. "Please, explain what's going on. Where are we?"

Irridia looked around the room to get an idea of where they were. It was a bedroom, and a luxurious one at that. The bed behind her was covered in a brilliant set of red satin sheets and curtains. Beside it was a silver dresser with expensive champagnes and wine resting beside two crystal glasses and a vase filled with a bouquet of foreign carnations. The floors were made up of a charcoal reflective tile that had fine engravings along the edges. Everything was so pristine and well decorated. It was the last thing the angel had expected to see in such a horrid place.

Irridia glanced back at the dark angel he was standing directly in front of her, staring her down. His tall figure towered over her intimidatingly while stepping forward.

"Mal? What is this?" irridia asked with a shaky voice. "There's no other way out of here. It's a dead end. Why did you lock the door?"

Wisdom placed a gloved hand on her cheek and ran a hand behind her hood. Chills shot down her spine as he then wrapped the other clawed hand around her waist, taking a step forward. The white angel gave him a once over and caught a glimpse at Wisdom's chest. Her eyes widened at the sight of a deep gash sliced across the side of his armor. She almost couldn't see it due to how his armor indented below the ribs.

"Mal, you're hurt!" She looked at him warily. "Are you okay?"

Malthael roughly lifted her head to face him by griping her chin. Something wasn't right. The white angel felt her stomach turning into knots. Malthael never did this to her in the heavens. Nor was he ever this physical.

As he craned his neck towards her she inhaled a very rancid aroma that had triggered a memory. The clawed hand crept its way towards her delicately waving wings while his lips brushed over her neck, traveling towards hers.

This is not Malthael.

"Stop." She commanded, pushing his chest to bring space between them. The dark angel grunted, staggering back while wincing in pain from her agitating his injury. He placed a hand on his side looking down at the open gash. Irridia took a few steps back until the back of her legs met with the edge of the bed. The dark angel glanced back up at the defenseless angel before him, his breathing rugged and uneven.

"Demerius." Irridia whispered.

The moment that name was said aloud the dark angel's breathing ceased. Deep beastly growl gradually evolved into devious laughter. The black hooded figure came to a full stand revealing a larger toned body a dark grey robe fell over his shoulders flashing a red stripe down the middle of his spine. Dark red slits for eyes were shone through his hood, standing dominantly in his original form.

"Call me by that wretched name one more time princess and I might not show mercy towards you once I'm done."

Irridia held a blank face with wide eyes. The angel was in a state of shock after what had manifested in front of her. All hope had completely left her body and soul.

"I thought … I was so close." She swallowed a large lump in her throat.

"Oh, I know." The demon lord said mockingly. "It will be alright, my dear."

There was a pause in the room. Unity remained silent staring at nothing in particular with wide eyes. The demon lord sighed.

"Do you know why I have brought you here?" He asked.

Irridia nodded hesitantly.

"Then today is your lucky day. You have two choices. You can struggle and resist, having a very unpleasant experience, or you can lie down and enjoy this as much as I am." He purred, taking long slow strides towards the angel.

The angel remained shaking with fear as a silent tear ran down her shadowed face. She knew what he was going to do to her. There was no hope in her escaping it. He was too strong for her to fight off. She had fought many that were larger than herself but none that could compare to Azazel's size.

The dark being pressed both clawed hands on either side of the bed around the angel. He craned his hooded head around hers and purred deeply in her ear.

"Lay down."

Irridia swallowed once more as tears streaked across her face. He took her hands into his and brought them above her head. He pulled her up to the headboard and pulled out a pair of heavy shackled from the drawer that held the champagne. He locked the shackles around her wrists after hooking the chain around the center bar of the headboard.

The clawed demons hands traced down her arms chest plate down to her hips before he began fumbling with her gleaming armor. He started with guards around her thigh and worked his way down the shin and then removed her steel boots.

Unity's heart was crumbling every second that went by. She began to let out a shy sob as he started working on taking the bandages off from around her waist.

"Shhh-sh-sh-sh. No need for that quite yet." He winked with a drawn out sultry voice. "You can scream as loud as you wish, but no one will be able to hear you."

The dark being purred in her ear as he spread the angels smooth bare legs, moving his body closer to hers. He began nibbling at the outer shell of her ear and shortly after, he continued his assault on her neck.

Irridia kept her eyes closed shut as tears continued to stream down her fragile face. She nearly let out a gasp after she felt his frightening girth being pressed against her pelvis. She could just feel his wide grin spreading as he nibbled along her neck. She could feel his razor sharp fangs caress her skin ever so gently under his hot breath. He began fumbling with her breastplate, kissing along her jawline and hovering over her lips. The angel opened her eyes to see a pair of red ones staring at her with hunger and lust. He greedily licked his lips with a forked tongue and bend down towards her.

"Demerius stop." She commanded with a shaky breath. Her eyes begged him to stop what he was doing. They were puffy and tears were gushing out as he loosened the breastplate.

The demon's red eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. In a split second the demon had her throat in his death like grip.

"**Silence!**" The demon roared as he dug his claws into her throat.

He ripped the back of the breastplate off and tore off the remains.

The angel struggled under the restraints and his intense grip.

"**One more time … And you're DEAD!"** The demon growled, violently throwing the angel's head back. White essence seeped out from various openings circling around her neck. Azazel slung the armor pieces off to the side. He retrieved the loin cloth from her remaining armor piece, ripping it off and tightly securing the loin cloth around her mouth.

Unity coughed up slivers of blood into the cloth sound her lips. She inhaled a deep breath before he approached her face once more. She had never felt so exposed, weak and defeated. Even in her many combat training sessions. She had surpassed them all in the High Heavens. Why couldn't she do it now? Why was she so afraid? What did she have to lose at this point?

The demon lord could smell the aroma of sweet essence spilling from the fresh wounds. He grazed her neck once more licking the trails of blood, almost apologetically. He finally unlatched her belt to the last piece of armor and slid it out from under her frail form. He held himself up with two hands on either side of her and moaned at the sight of her.

"Trust me. You're going to enjoy this just as much as I do."

* * *

Ornias heard more commotion going on in the distance and it was growing closer. It had been nearly an hour since Irridia had left him. Who could it be this time?

Before he could ponder on this thought any longer another angel burst through the large heavy prison gates and rush past the cells glancing from side to side. All sorts of loud grunts and growls could be heard from all over.

Ornias's ears flinched backwards in irritation. What was this angel doing? He glanced out to see the angel with violet wings approaching his cage again.

"Malthael?" Ornias called out. Had he come back for him as well? The demon opened his cell door and looked for the smaller white angel behind him.

"Where's Irridia?" The demon asked him.

Malthael froze and faced him at the sound of her name. With unnatural speed he brought his sickle to the demon's throat.

Ornias didn't flinch at his reaction. He was used to this kind of behavior from his former leader and had been putting up with it for years now. He remained confused as to what the angel was doing back here again and why Irridia was no longer by his side. He could tell the archangel seemed a bit flustered. His uniform was torn and armor dented in, meaning he must have had a bit of trouble getting here alone a second time.

"Why have you returned?" Ornias tilted his head. "Is she okay?"

Malthael tilted his as well. The archangel of Wisdom's weapon lowered realizing he wasn't a current threat but he remained warry of his actions.

"What happened?" Ornias pressed on with eager curiosity.

Malthael took a moment to take in what he believed had previously taken place. The last time he had faced that beast he'd morphed into an exact replica of Irridia and fought against him. He must have done the same with his form and memorized his appearance while fighting to lure Unity in. The demon knew she would come to him if he was an angel, especially Wisdom. He wouldn't even have to say anything to her. It was a simple way to gain her trust without difficulty.

'**He has her."**

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Review at your own free will. Thanks.**


	14. Fear

**SOOOOO … I know this took me a while but I have a reasonable excuse. So, I was previously going to update about a month or so ago but the file ended up being corrupt. Yes … as much as it pains me to say … I had to rewrite the entire thing. I came at this chapter from a completely different angle then before too sooooo … yerp. This is all I have so far. I've had a few people asking about it and I hate keeping people waiting so long. It's been about 4 months since the last update. Sorry guys. At least it's a fairly decent length? It's a little everywhere but it's the best I could do with the few days that I've had off. I would have written more but I promised a few out there that I'd update in a few days. It's 2am at the moment… Anyways enough with the blah blah blah … I hope you guys enjoy. T.T**

* * *

_Chapter 14_

_There was once an invisible man who had grown tired of being unseen. It was not that he was __**actually**__ invisible. It was just that people had become used to not seeing him. And if no one sees you, are you really there at all?_

The angel paused reading to take a moment to think. These words seemed familiar and she could feel it gnawing in the corners of her mind.

"Too many books" she mumbled, leaning back in the thick leather chair in the corner of Wisdom's office allowing the thick book to slide off her lap and sink between the cushions. The angel gazed through the open window feeling the warm breeze flow through her glowing white wings. She hadn't felt this relaxed in what seemed like eons. It brought chills to her spine.

She felt as though she never had a chance to prove herself worthy of being an Archangel. Yes she was still underdeveloped in magic and her signature strength but she hadn't been there that long. She had already moved up to an elite soldier's rank within a couple of months with brutal training from an angel in each faction. The small angel was trying her best and she knew that was all she could do in the meantime. What more could they expect from her in these difficult circumstances.

_Am I really there at all? Would I ever be seen again? _

As Irridia's eyes grew heavy and her wings began to drift downward, a large thud at the end of her boots startled her out of the daze she had encased herself in. Her eyes were wide and alert when looking down in front of her. There were several large stacks of papers and unevenly layered files that were dropped down in front of her boots. She glanced up to see Malthael looming over her holding his hands neatly behind his back. He seemed to be waiting for her to move or respond.

"Are these more pointless documents that are in need or sorting?" Irridia stated blankly. She usually helped organize his files while he handled other, more prioritized documents.

"…" He remained silent and unmoved as always.

As tension rose Irridia tucked her wings back and carefully reached for the top file. Before she could reach the first page a dark gloved hand stopped her from doing so. Her other hand was balled into a fist against her chest in surprise from the sudden gesture.

Malthael held her hand firmly and opened it while holding his other behind his back. With a fluid motion, Wisdom placed a separate file into her hands and shoved it towards her chest. The shove was enough to cause Irridia to gasp in surprise. The dark angel's intentions were never what you'd expect but most of them involving the Archangel of Unity involved making her uncomfortable and testing her limits. Malthael leaned forward and stared deep into the depths of her hood, as if he could see her face and was studying her expression. He could see her wings curl from her nerves getting the best of her. He knew he made her uncomfortable when he was this close. He sometimes wondered how close he could actually get before she pushed him away. Would she push him away?

"Heh, okay I understand. Every recorded document plays an important role in the High Heavens. It's just something I'm going to have to learn to appreciate over time with experience." She admitted with a gulp. A spark of electricity shot down her spine as she noticed he hadn't budged. In fact he had replaced her hand and the file with the arms of the leather chair. He tilted his head slightly forward as if he was telling her she was missing something. Like there was one more thing she needed to say.

"I'll be honest you're making me a little uncomfortable, but I suppose you already know that." The angel exclaimed shyly. "I'm not sure what else you wish for me to say."

The black hooded angel began tapping on the arms of the chair just before he slid his hand beside her thigh and between the cushions to pull out the book she had been reading. He held it up to her and set it down in her lap carefully as Irridia began to catch on.

"I know. I just thought it would help get my mind off it." Unity shrugged, looking down at both the pile of documents and the book. Malthael seemed to let out a long heavy sigh before pushing off the arms of the chair to return to his desk.

The book she chose was one of his favorites. Not that the white angel knew this, but it wasn't the most uplifting book to read. He knew she had been struggling with things such as socializing with the other angels. Wisdom could see all of the effects that it had on Unity and how it morphed her personality. He sensed her distress and longing to be more. Her body language was very easy for him to read. Maybe not to the average angel, but for him it was simple. She wasn't bold enough to face the ones who call her unworthy, useless, or even a corrupt. They do this only because she claimed she was given one of the highest honored ranks in the High Heavens when created. However, Malthael knew the aura of the Archangel's power and she wielded it unknowingly. Her powers have yet to reveal themselves, but when her limits are tested, he knew it would bring grand results to the Heavens and turn the tide in their favor.

"I apologize for my recent change in behavior. I'm sure it will pass in due time." Irridia reassured.

Malthael gave a slight nod in return, sitting at his desk while shuffling through paperwork to find his place, scribbling side notes to his studies.

The white angel took in a deep breath and set the book in her lap aside. The paperwork he had handed her showed studies on recently new discovered demonic entities that had been spotted over the past couple of years. As she began to organize the documents into the correct piles she realized that most of the demons already had several pages on written on them. She fumbled through the pages and skimmed the records until she came across one that appeared to be missing a few pages. The description of them was there along with a sloppy sketch of what they supposedly looked like, but the documents on what they were capable of was nowhere to be seen.

"Is this it?" She questioned to herself.

Malthael's scribbling came to a halt, his eyes shifting under his hood towards the direction of the voice.

"Mal this one's unfinished. Where is the rest?" She asked naïvely.

The dark angel simply waved his hand while lifting his hood, as if to say 'continue reading'. Unity glanced back down at the mysterious file and set it aside to scan the rest for the missing pages. Instead of finding more demons, she stumbled across missing angel's files. Most were pronounced dead, other's missing in action, but there were some that seemed a bit strange to the angel. These stated that they were kidnapped during all hours of the day. Sightings of these corrupt angels and demonic spies roaming near the tower of Wisdom had been highlighted in many areas along these lines.

As Irridia studied these records her mind was exploding with questions, and Malthael could sense it. He had gotten up from his desk and drifted behind her without her knowledge. As her wings curled in stressed knots he gently traced the outline of a stray tendril midway down her back. Her wings twitched faster than lightning as her back snapped up straight. She gasped and stood up swiftly while turning around. Papers drifted from the tops of their files and disorganized themselves as she closed her wings, securing them tightly against her back.

"Mal." She said sternly, her face draining into a pink blush. "Touching another's wings without consent first is forbidden."

The dark angel glided around the chair, only to sit in it and reorganize the drifting piles. He then leaned back and laced his fingers together once he finished. Wisdom studied her body language carefully with a tilted black hood. She stood with her arms folded to the point where it looked as if she were hugging herself while her wings remained in tightly curled knots. He knew he was the only one to be able to get her this flustered. It amused him.

"_**Do I not already have your consent**_?" His voice boomed through her chest as her eyes widened. She had never heard his voice before. It was as deep as the ocean and as hollow as a skeleton. It brought ice cold waves to her spine and vibrated through her silvery white wings. Her face reddened as his powerful voice that seemed to pierce her ears with delight. It took her a moment to recollect herself and realize he was waiting for an answer.

"I … um." She could feel beads of sweat dotting along her forehead and neck. "I'm not quite sure." Unity fumbled with her loin cloth and skirt while in a flustered state of mind.

"_**Very well**_." He replied, leaning over to snatch up the mysterious file with the missing pages.

Irridia wondered why he had abruptly touched her wings without warning. Maybe it was for studying purposes. Possibly even to get her mind off of everything else. Was he trying to show affection towards her?

"Mal?" She started nervously. "Did you wish to study them?"

He paused momentarily after sitting back down scanning over the remainders of the recorded file he began scribbling once more. As the white angel awaited an answer she decided to take her seat back as well, peering over the arm of the chair.

"_**No**_." He stated plainly.

The white angel gave a small nod and sunk back down into the squeaky leather chair. Her eyes lowered and her shoulders dropped. She let out a heavy sigh through her nose, rubbing her arms in discomfort. Previous thoughts about being unseen began invading her mind once more. Unity tried to push these thoughts aside while starring down at the other half of the files that were in need of being organized. Just as she limply began to shuffle though the next few pages Malthael spoke up once more.

"_**He who fears suffering is already suffering. He who fears death cannot live. He who fears of being unseen cannot see for themselves. Do not fear**_."

* * *

A low growl erupted from the deep pit of the demon lord's throat. As he lapped up the essence seeping from the small angel's throat he began clawing at his own belt. The angel shook under his breath keeping her eyes closed as she strained from the pain throughout her body. He had scratched up her sides pretty badly and now her throat had been through Ornias and Azazel's, or should she say Demerius's claws. Her head continued to throb from the impact Azazel brought upon it the day they came in contact. She felt like she couldn't budge under the demons vision. His jaws were evenly lined up with her throat and if he wished he could have her beheaded with his mouth full of razor like teeth. She was shackled to the headboard and had no way of escaping his grasp. There was little time before he would finally take her.

"Don't be afraid my dear. I'll make it quick." He grinned.

The demon temporarily paused his mission to take off his belt and instead, slithered his serpent like hand behind her back to run his filthy claws through her wings. Irridia's eyes shot open not only from surprise but from rage. Her cheeks were burning red along with her eyes. He was the last person she wanted to tough her wings. As she drilled holes into his skull while he continued to comb through her wings, her hands balled into small white-hot fists.

To touch an angel's wings was a sacred act and Malthael was the only being she would allow to get away with touching hers. She trusted him with most anything. He had a way of communication that didn't need words and it lured her in through curiosity. He seemed like a complete mystery to her, a puzzle just waiting to be solved.

Unity clenched her teeth through the cloth around her jaws and growled back at the demon lord with vicious intent. His ears perked up at the curious sound. Irridia pulled forward against the chains and with her illuminating fists, she unknowingly began to melt through the shackles around her wrist.

Azazel combed through the silky white tendrils gently with his claws, glancing up to see the outraged angel breaking through the cuffs. His glowing red slits for eyes grew in size. He froze in silence watching the angel's power radiate under him. He could feel her hidden strength opening before him, enclosing his in the excruciating heat. Before he realized the radiating heat slowly burning him alive, he gazed into her eyes that were now glowing pure white underneath her hood.

"What is this?" He asked, quickly releasing her wings from his grasp.

The white angel sat up from the bed that was now set aflame, crawling towards the demon lord with a corrupted grin. Azazel reeled back off the bed and came to his full height to intimidate her. The angel wasn't fazed by his height in the slightest. Instead she continued at a slow pace, gliding towards him with her head held low. Starring him down with a pure white glare, growling with blazing wings and clenched fists, she swung swiftly for his side.

"I'm warning you now angel. **Stand down**." He growled.

"**I will be reckoned with no longer**." Her voice held a dark corrupted aura that caused Azazel to step back further.

Unity cornered him and before she could take one last swing, Azazel snarled, snapping his fingers and vanished right before they came in contact. Irridia swung both her fists down in a rage encircling the room with white flames melting the once luxurious room into a pit of black ash. She then stormed over to the side of the bed to reapply her armor. She was able to place her armor on without it melting off or causing much more damage to it or herself. She was numb from all the pain she had felt before, her senses were non-existent. Still in a rage, she ripped the locked door off its hinges and charged down the spiral staircase.

"_**Do not fear."**_

* * *

Ornias kept eye contact with the dark angel, standing in place while the angel circled him slowly while checking the prison cells. He sniffed the air and could tell his scent had changed. The angel came by before with a rancid odor that lingered even after his leave. This one held a sweeter musky smell that appealed to the senses.

Ornias then glanced to the side to see the courier angel that held similar robes to Malthael. The archangel that stood before him hadn't seemed interested in anyone else in the prison since this newly shared information about someone already taking Irridia. The courier was fast asleep from all the commotion that had been keeping him up since he arrived. It had finally taken a toll on him enough to allow him to sleep through most anything. He'd been out for what seemed like days. Ornias fought against waking him due to his behavior towards the Archangel of Unity. He should have been reported long before now. His time in Hell will do him some good. Possibly even bring justice for the white angel.

"What do you mean he has her?" Ornias questioned, his tail weaving back and forth in a hurry. "You just left with her. What happened?"

Malthael turned while lost in thought, ignoring the demon's questions. Flying past the gates, he nimbly passed through the halls and into another chamber to continue his search. He had completely bypassed the guards with unusual ease, ripping open doors creating a mental map of where he had and hadn't been.

"Wait!" The gray demon called out. He rushed out through the gates but before he could pass, the set of guards that blended with the side of the gates large hinges slammed their weapons together right in front of his face.

"Halt!" The guards shoved him back roughly causing Ornias to tumble to the ground. He let out a cough as the guards locked the gate behind him. Just as he came back to a stand, gripping the bars to the other side he could see that Malthael had already vanished and was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't leave me here."

* * *

**I tried to be a little more descriptive and give a little more of how each character felt in the situation. I feel like I did a bit of a sloppy job. The chapter is a bit rushed and it does seem to be lacking in action. However, there was very little time to have this done. Anyways let me know what you guys think of it. **


End file.
